The Start of Something
by finitefarfalla
Summary: Taiga tak mengerti kenapa dia membiarkan Aomine tetap menginvasi hidupnya. Setahun yang lalu, dia bersimpati pada Aomine yang datang ke Amerika sendiri, tanpa koneksi, teman, atau apa pun. Namun, alasan itu sudah tak berlaku sekarang. [AoKaga]
1. Chapter 1

Note: Fanfiksi ini ditulis untuk event Miragen+ Big Bang 2016. Untuk info lebih lanjut mengenai event ini, silakan kunjungi website miragenplus . nherizu . com. Terima kasih kepada Neoratu, beta reader-ku yang galak, yang mencegahku untuk mengubah isi di hari terakhir karena galau. Juga kepada semua yang telah menemaniku di kala pusing, terutama di hari terakhir. Terima kasih pula atas masukan-masukan berharga kalian yang belum semuanya bisa kurealisasikan karena keterbatasan waktu. Segala cacat yang tersisa di fic ini murni kelalaian penulis.

Dan, terakhir ... terima kasih kepada Arise Haruna, artist fic ini yang membuatku senang sekaligus _humbled_. Terlalu baguuuuus. Asdfjklf. Untuk melihat ilustrasi fanfiksi ini, mohon kunjungi arsip AO3 finitefarfalla. :)

Semoga fanfiksi ini bisa menyenangkan pembaca. Selamat membaca!

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Fanfiksi ini ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan; kami tidak bermaksud melanggar hak cipta maupun mengambil keuntungan materi.

.

.

 **Era Baru Golden State Warriors**

 _Akankah duo dari Jepang menyelamatkan Golden State Warriors_

oleh Steven Wrights, eksklusif untuk ESPN

Saya yakin pembaca yang menyaksikan acara _draft_ tahun lalu masih ingat kesunyian yang jatuh ketika David Love, direktur Golden State Warriors menyebut nama pemain pertama yang direkrut di ronde 20xx. Namun, itu tidak bertahan lama, hingar bingar kembali berjalan walau tidak dipungkiri bisikan-bisikan yang tersembunyi di balik tangan mengikuti Daiki Aomine seraya pemuda itu naik ke atas panggung.

Perekrutan pemain Asia ke dalam liga NBA bukan hal baru. Namun, menjawab pertanyaan pembaca yang belum terlalu familier dengan kisah ini: ya, dua tahun berturut-turut tim yang bermarkas di Bay Area ini merekrut pemain berdarah Asia.

Dua tahun lalu, Golden State Warriors merekrut Taiga Kagami dalam posisi pemilih ketiga. Bila Anda, seperti saya, adalah pengikut setia pertandingan liga NCAA, maka nama pemain ini pastinya tidak asing di telinga. Bertinggi badan 6'4" ketika berdiri tegap, Taiga Kagami mengisi posisi Small Forward. Kagami mengantar Connecticut ke podium juara di tahun _senior_ -nya dan menjadi _All Conference Player_ di wilayahnya selama dua tahun berturut-turut.

Ketika David Love merekrut Kagami, pilihan itu dirasa logis. Walau menghabiskan sebagian masa remajanya di Jepang, Kagami sedari kecil dibesarkan di tanjung barat Amerika. Dan, di usia kuliahnya, Kagami memiliki karir luar biasa sebagai pemain basket. Masa depan pemuda ini sudah ditentukan ketika dia mencetak skor terakhir yang membawa pulang piala NCAA ke Connecticut. Tidak diragukan lagi, dia akan berkarir di NBA.

Golden State Warriors adalah _franchise_ favorit dari _West Conference_ untuk memenangkan NBA semenjak kemenangannya selama tiga kali berturut-turut sepuluh tahun lalu. Namun, semua tidak seindah yang diharapkan David Love. Golden State Warriors mengukir kekalahan yang paling parah selama dua puluh tahun terakhir di tahun Taiga menjadi _rookie_. Mimpi Golden State Warriors untuk memenangkan NBA pupus ketika tim ini gagal masuk ke babak _playoffs_. Taiga Kagami yang dielu-elukan sebagai telur emas tidak dapat memenuhi harapan tim ini dan dia dimundurkan menjadi pemain _starting off the bench_ dari posisi sebelumnya sebagai _starter_ menggantikan Tony Marker yang dibarter ke San Antonio Spurs. Waktu bermain Kagami menjadi sedikit dan _hype fans_ pemain ini pun tenggelam.

Melompat waktu ke tahun lalu, tentu kita semua mengerti kenapa David Love menggegerkan Amerika ketika sekali lagi, dia merekrut pemain berdarah Jepang. Kritik pedas pun tidak jauh tertinggal. Apalagi, berbeda dengan Taiga Kagami, tidak ada yang tahu siapa Daiki Aomine. Berbagai pendapat gila bermunculan. Banyak yang curiga langkah ini adalah langkah _marketing_. Kita semua tahu masuknya Taiga Kagami meningkatkan penjualan _jersey_ tim karena banyaknya _fans_ dari Asia, terutama Jepang yang menjadi pasar baru Golden State Warriors. Apakah keputusan merekrut Daiki Aomine dikarenakan jumlah _dollar_ yang masuk ke kas Golden State Warriors?

Ketika ditemui di kantornya tahun lalu, David Love menyangkal pernyataan media mengenai hal ini. "Daiki adalah pemain berprestasi di negaranya. Kami sudah beberapa waktu mengincar Daiki. Saya langsung menelpon Anderson (red: Anderson D'arcy adalah _coach_ Golden State Warriors) ketika agen Daiki mengungkapkan keinginannya untuk mengikuti _draft_ NBA. Pemain hebat adalah pemain hebat, tak peduli mereka lahir di mana. Bila kebetulan perekrutan Daiki menambah _revenue_ dari penjualan tentu saja kami tidak akan protes," imbuhnya sambil tertawa.

Kritik-kritik tidak lantas mereda. Di berbagai belahan internet, _meme_ mulai lahir. Berbagai komentar-komentar bersifat rasisme pun menjadi sorotan media. Mengutip komentar Shaq O'Neil yang dilayangkan lewat _Twitter_ di tengah panasnya situasi ini tahun lalu:

 _"You can't expect people to respect you until you rip them off to shred."_

(Kau tak bisa berharap untuk dihargai sampai kau mengalahkan mereka).

Siapa sangka. Begitulah yang dilakukan Daiki Aomine. Setelah tergopoh-gopoh di _game_ pertama dan kedua _season rookie_ -nya, Aomine mengukir _personal best_ pertamanya melawan New Orleans Pelicans di 32 poin, 3 _assist_ , dan 5 _rebound_. Golden State Warriors memenangkan tiga _game_ setelahnya berturut-turut. Prestasi ini membuka _season_ baru untuk Golden State Warriors.

Di bulan Maret lalu, _voting_ menuai nama Aomine di urutan kedelapan untuk pemain yang diharapkan akan bermain di NBA All-Star. Walau masih terpaut tiga posisi dan tidak memungkinkannya untuk bermain di liga All-Star, tentu saja ini mengindikasikan Daiki Aomine adalah pemain solid dengan _fanbase_ yang setia. Dan, dengan masuknya Golden State Warriors sampai ke _playoffs_ ronde kedua tahun ini, Daiki Aomine menunjukkan dia tidak datang ke Amerika untuk menjual _jersey_.

Harapan pun kembali membumbung. Akankah Golden State Warriors menjadi tim yang disegani kembali? Akankah MVP kembali lahir dari Golden State Warriors? Pertanyaan ini mungkin bisa terjawab di tahun-tahun selanjutnya. Yang pasti, dengan penambahan Daiki Aomine ke dalam tim, dan juga dengan keberadaan Taiga Kagami—yang tahun ini lagi-lagi tak mendapat banyak _playtime_ , tapi sempat meriuhkan Oracle Arena sewatu melawan LA Lakers dengan _personal best_ 24 poin, 5 _assist_ , dan 3 _rebounds_ —Golden State Warriors benar-benar telah memasuki era baru. **(Steven Wrights)**

.

.

Taiga mengapung di atas air. Papan selancar yang dibiarkannya begitu saja terkatung-katung tidak seberapa jauh. Tiap kali ombak melewati mereka, Taiga ditarik oleh tali yang menghubungkan gelang karet di pergelangan kakinya dan ujung papan selancar. Tarikan-tarikan kecil berinterval itulah satu-satunya yang mencegah Taiga menutup mata dan tertidur.

Sudah sekitar sepuluh menit dia tidak bergerak dari posisinya. Saat ini, badannya rileks. Penat dan riuh kehidupan yang membebaninya selama beberapa bulan terakhir terasa jauh.

Ketika dia sampai di pesisir Fort Point satu jam lalu, langit masih gelap. San Fransisco masih tertidur. Namun, kini rona fajar mulai menodai ufuk barat. Langit seperti terbelah dua, di satu sisi bintang-bintang masih terlihat dan di sisi lain, lembayung berbaur dengan biru indigo. Jembatan Golden Gate melintang panjang seperti sapuan hitam kuas pelukis.

Taiga diam di sana sampai matahari meninggi. Sampai langit berwarna biru sempurna dan dingin laut pasifik menembus lapisan _wet suit_ yang dipakainya, membuat giginya bergemeretak dan ujung-ujung jarinya berkerut.

.

"Hei, Taiga! Kondisimu prima hari ini," Josh Winn menyapa Taiga selagi dia menaikkan papan selancar ke bak muatan mobil _pick-up_ -nya.

Taiga menyunggingkan senyum penuh ironi. Dia hanya menghabiskan seperempat dari paginya untuk berselancar dan sisanya mengapung seperti kayu tua. "Bagian mana yang kau lihat?" balasnya.

Josh tertawa. " _Man_ , kukira kau mayat yang dibuang ke laut. Untung saja papan selancarmu berwarna kuning dan gampang dikenali. Kita sudah hampir menelpon polisi kalau tidak kubilang itu kau."

Taiga menutup pintu bak mobilnya dan berbalik. Josh berdiri beberapa meter darinya di area parkir yang lumayan ramai. Tak seperti Taiga yang masih mengenakan _wet suit_ basah, Josh telah berganti baju. Tubuhnya terbalut kaus kuning bersablon logo Golden State Warriors dan celana pendek bermotif kembang sepatu. Taiga menahan diri untuk tidak mengernyit melihat logo timnya. Alih-alih, dia menjulurkan tinjunya untuk mengundang _fist bump_ yang disambut Josh.

" _Thanks_. Kau menyelamatkanku dari polisi yang kesal karena laporan palsu," selorohnya.

" _Anytime, man_ ," kata Josh. "Omong-omong," dia menunjuk sebuah Ford Edge yang diparkir beberapa baris dari _pick-up_ Taiga, "Kia dan Marinette mengajakku sarapan bersama. Kurasa mereka tak akan keberatan kalau aku mengundangmu."

Dua orang wanita berdiri di depan Ford Edge itu. Mereka sedang serius mengobrol dan tidak melihat Taiga. Salah satu dari mereka mengenakan bikini bermotif floral. Terpampang karena _wet suit_ -nya terbuka sampai area pinggang. Kulitnya berwarna cokelat susu dan mengilat ketika diterpa matahari. Beberapa mata laki-laki di sekitarnya mengikuti gerak-gerik wanita itu, tapi dia tampak tak peduli.

Josh menaruh tangan di bahu Taiga, matanya mengikuti objek observasi Taiga. "Itu Marinette. Lumayan, kan?"

"Um." Taiga menggaruk dagunya.

"Ayolah, _man_. Jarang-jarang kita bisa kenalan dengan wanita _hot_ yang bisa selancar," kata Josh. "Lagipula, kalau dia tahu kau pemain NBA profesional untuk _franchise_ di daerah kita," Josh bersiul, " _man,_ kau bakalan langsung gol."

Taiga tidak bisa tidak mengernyit kali ini. "Um. _Thank you_ , Josh. Tapi, aku ada urusan setelah ini."

Josh memijit bahu Taiga sekuat tenaga. Taiga meringis.

"Taiga, akhir-akhir ini kau selalu memakai alasan yang sama. Kau sudah lupa dengan temanmu yang satu ini?" kata Josh dengan nada sedikit kesal.

Taiga melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Josh dan memutar badan untuk berhadapan dengan temannya. "Josh, kau tahu kan akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk dengan tim."

Josh mendesah. "Oke, _man_. Oke. Kudengar tempatnya Harrison sudah selesai direnovasi. Lain kali saja kita pergi minum ke sana? Ajak juga temanmu yang tidak bisa Bahasa Inggris itu."

Taiga tersenyum. "Boleh."

"Oke. Aku harus pergi," kata Josh. Dia mundur selangkah, lalu, "SMS aku kapan kau bisa, oke?"

"Oke," kata Taiga.

Josh mengedikkan kepalanya dan berjalan ke arah Kia dan Marinette, meninggalkan Taiga untuk meneruskan aktivitasnya. Taiga bergerak ke sisi bangku pengemudi dan membuka pintu untuk mengambil baju ganti yang sudah dia siapkan. Di tempat parkir ini, berganti baju di depan umum sudah hal biasa karena tidak ada kamar ganti yang cukup dekat. Taiga tak mengacuhkan tetangganya dan berganti baju dengan cepat, kemudian melipat _wet suit_ -nya dan memasukkan benda itu ke dalam tas olahraga yang dia bawa.

.

Bay Bridge masih kosong di kedua sisi ketika Taiga melintas. Mobilnya melaju tanpa hambatan dan udara pagi menyapu helai rambutnya yang masih basah. Dia suka menyetir dengan menurunkan kaca jendela di kala tidak banyak mobil di jalan. Bau asin laut menggelitik hidung Taiga dan dari kejauhan, perlahan-lahan mulai terlihat raksasa-raksasa _crane_ pelabuhan Oakland yang kini identik dengan perasaan pulang ke rumah setiap kali Taiga melihat mereka.

Di kursi penumpang, telepon genggamnya berbunyi dengan nada yang menandakan pesan singkat. Alih-alih mengacuhkannya, Taiga merogoh tombol radio. Seketika, suara Noel Gallagher bercampur dengan gemuruh angin.

.

Rumah Taiga berada di kawasan sub-urban Alameda. Sebuah rumah satu lantai tipikal pengembang Amerika yang tidak berpagar, bercat pastel dan dengan trotoar ditanami pohon lindung tinggi. Setiap beberapa menit terdengar suara pesawat melintas di atas.

Taiga berbelok ke _driveway_ rumahnya dan memarkir _pick-up-_ nya di samping sebuah Ford Taurus berwarna perak. Untuk kegiatan sehari-hari, Taiga lebih banyak memakai Ford Taurus itu, tapi setiap pergi berselancar dia memang lebih memilih _pick-up_ tuanya untuk mengangkut papan selancar. Kemewahan ini tak akan bisa dia dapatkan sewaktu pertama kali belajar selancar pada umur belasan. Namun, kini dengan gaji dari Golden State Warriors, Taiga bisa membeli puluhan mobil serupa.

Dia turun dari mobil sambil menggotong tas olahraga selempangnya. Ketika Taiga membuka pintu depan, bau kopi kontan menguar dari dalam rumah. Taiga mengetatkan jari-jarinya di pegangan pintu.

Lagi-lagi?

Taiga yakin dia tidak menyalakan mesin kopinya sebelum pergi subuh tadi. Artinya, hanya satu orang yang bisa melakukan ini.

Taiga menaruh kunci rumahnya ke dalam sebuah mangkuk yang ditaruh di atas rak sepatu, lalu melangkah masuk. Tanpa sedikit pun keraguan, dia melewati ruang keluarga dan menuju ke dapurnya.

Benar saja.

Dapur Taiga dirancang berbentuk _open plan_. Ruang makan, _pantry_ dan tempat memasak semuanya menjadi satu. Dan, di tengah ruang ini, Aomine Daiki duduk dengan santai di meja makan. _Laptop_ Taiga dan mangkuk berisi Cheerios ditaruh di depannya. Di balik sosok Aomine, barisan pintu lipat kaca terbuka lebar—membingkai pemandangan ke arah laut San Leandro Bay. Tak perlu ditanya lagi Aomine masuk dari mana.

"Oi, Kagami. Ke mana saja kau?" ujar Aomine. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan sendoknya di udara sambil berbicara. Taiga meringis melihat setetes susu jatuh ke lantai kayu yang baru dibersihkannya semalam.

"Berselancar," jawab Taiga seraya mengangkat kedua alisnya. Dia melipat tangan dan menyenderkan bahunya ke kusen pintu dapur. "Pertanyaan yang lebih penting. _Kau_ sedang apa di sini?"

"Makan. Menurutmu?"

"Seingatku Cheerios yang di lemari sudah lempem."

Aomine menaruh sendoknya ke dalam mangkuk. Hidungnya mengerut. "Ya. Cheerios sial. Kau perlu belanja."

Taiga menggeleng. "Suatu hari nanti aku akan pasang alarm maling. Kau perlu belajar menunggu di depan rumah sewaktu aku tak ada."

"Kalau kau menjawab telponmu aku tidak akan kerajinan berjalan kaki ke sini. Kita hari ini ada latihan, kan."

Taiga tidak membalasnya, alih-alih dia memberi Aomine tatapan tajam. Alasan itu tidak berlaku lagi semenjak Aomine melakukan hal yang sama—masuk ke rumah Taiga dengan cara ilegal—setidaknya tiga kali seminggu. Aomine seharusnya tahu itu. Taiga tergoda untuk benar-benar memasang alarm maling, bukannya hanya bicara saja agar Aomine mengerti dia serius.

Aomine mengulas sebuah seringai. Sama sekali tak acuh dengan raut masam Taiga, dia malah berkata, "Kau benar-benar tidak punya stok makanan?"

Taiga menghela napas. Menghadapi Aomine harus panjang sabar. "Di rak paling bawah di dalam kulkas, masih ada sisa _beef bourguignon_ yang kita makan semalam. Panaskan saja di _microwave_." Taiga meluruskan postur badannya dan membenarkan tas selempangnya. "Aku mau mandi. Jangan habiskan kopinya."

Taiga berbalik badan dan tak mengacuhkan jawaban Aomine. Anak itu pastinya bisa mengoperasikan _microwave_ , kan, pikir Taiga kesal. Dia mampir ke ruang _laundry_ untuk mengosongkan isi tasnya dan menaruh tas itu di atas rak yang berisi macam-macam perlengkapan rumah tangga, kemudian beranjak ke kamar tidurnya untuk langsung masuk ke kamar mandi dan menyalakan _shower_.

.

Selepas Taiga mandi, dia menemukan Aomine masih berada di dapur. Taiga memerhatikan punggung Aomine yang membungkuk seraya berkonsentrasi di depan _laptop_ Taiga, mengetik entah apa dengan dua jari telunjuk. Sewaktu Taiga melewatinya, Aomine sama sekali tak mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Taiga.

Taiga merogoh mug bersih dari laci di bawah konter dapur dan menuangkan kopi dari mesin espresso yang terletak di ujung konter. Perutnya meminta diisi, tapi, seperti yang dikatakan Aomine, Taiga memang harus belanja. Kulkasnya sudah kosong. Biasanya Taiga tak pernah kekurangan makanan, tapi dia belum sempat berbelanja sedari minggu lalu. Aomine menghabiskan makanan terakhir di rumah ini ... dan, prospek Cheerios yang sudah kadaluarsa tak menarik sama sekali.

Dia melangkah ke meja makan dan duduk di seberang Aomine. Lalu, Taiga mengangkat mug kopinya ke mulut. Rasa pahit dan wangi yang kuat kontan membuat Taiga lebih segar. Denting pelan terdengar ketika dia menurunkan mug itu kembali.

Aomine masih fokus dengan _laptop_ Taiga. Rasa penasaran menyusupi dirinya.

"Hei, kau sedang apa?" tanya Taiga.

"Mencari jalan," kata Aomine.

Taiga menaut kedua alisnya. "Ke?"

Aomine menyodorkan telapak tangannya ke Taiga. "Sebentar." Dia menggeser _mouse_ dan menekannya beberapa kali. "Oke. Lihat ini."

Aomine memutar _laptop_ agar layarnya menghadap Taiga.

Halaman _Google Maps_ terbuka di tengah Tanjung Barat. Aomine sudah menjatuhkan _pin_ di beberapa titik dan satu garis biru tebal menghubungkan titik-titik itu. Oakland, Santa Cruz, Los Angeles, Las Vegas, Grand Canyon.

Taiga mengerling Aomine. "Untuk apa ini?"

"Kau baca pesan _broadcast_ dari Christesson kemarin malam?"

Taiga menggeleng. Dia belum sempat mengintip ponsel semenjak semalam.

"Dia mengajak tim ke acara _barbeque_ di rumahnya malam ini. Christesson tinggal di Santa Cruz, sekitar satu jam dari sini."

Taiga tahu Christesson tinggal di mana, tapi hal itu tidak menjelaskan siratan Aomine.

"Lalu?" dorong Taiga.

"Baptista cerita soal ke Grand Canyon waktu latihan beberapa hari lalu. Kapan terakhir mobil kalengmu ganti oli?"

Sontak, Taiga paham.

"Tidak," katanya.

Senyum lebar membumbung di wajah Aomine. " _Yep_. Kita kosong sekitar dua minggu menjelang _pre-season game_ , kan."

"Aomine, kalau kau ingin _road trip_ dengan tim, pergilah. Aku tidak ikut. Aku masih harus berlatih dengan _shooting coach_ -ku."

"Kata siapa kita pergi dengan tim?"

Taiga mengerutkan dahi. "Kita berdua?"

"Ya. Dengan mobilmu."

"Tidak," ulang Taiga.

Aomine menjilat bibir. Kilat tajam muncul di matanya. " _One-on-one_?"

Taiga mendesah.

.

Pertama kali Taiga bertemu dengan Aomine Daiki, dia mendapat impresi Aomine adalah pemain basket paling arogan dan brengsek yang pernah dia kenal. Namun, tak bisa dipungkiri Aomine memang punya kemampuan untuk mengimbangi sifat jeleknya itu. Hal yang terakhir ini membuat Taiga dan tak pelak, orang-orang di sekitar Aomine merasa terkadang hidup itu tak adil.

Delapan tahun kemudian, di belahan dunia lain, Aomine masih sering membuat darah Taiga mendidih. Namun, sama seperti saat mereka masih duduk di bangku SMA, Taiga mau tak mau mengagumi Aomine. Bahkan sekarang-sekarang ini, bila Taiga berkata jujur, ada kalanya Taiga merasa dia tak bisa menyentuh Aomine.

Laki-laki brengsek itu terlalu cepat. Terlalu fleksibel. Terlalu populer. Terlalu ...

"Oi, kau sedang melamuni apa?"

Taiga menyapu keringat dari matanya dengan telapak tangan. Napasnya memburu. "K-kau memang kurang ajar."

Dimaki oleh Taiga, Aomine tidak tersulut. Alih-alih, dia menyeringai, mengangkat bola basket di tangannya setinggi bahu. "Sesuai janji tadi pagi, Bakagami. Besok kita berangkat."

Taiga tak merespons. Dia menundukkan kepala dan melipat badannya dengan kedua tangan menumpu di lutut. Tentu saja, begitu Aomine mengeluarkan kartu _one-on-one_ , Taiga sudah bisa melihat kekalahannya terjadi. Seharusnya dia tahu itu.

" _Ladies_." Seseorang menyentuh bahu Taiga. Taiga melirik ke sampingnya. Frank Lovell, raksasa setinggi dua meter sepuluh senti sedang sumringah melihat mereka.

"Maaf, aku harus menyelak kalian," ujar Lovell. "Daiki kau dipanggil _coach_ ke ruang direksi bersamanya."

Kerutan muncul di antara kedua alis Aomine. "Ha? Untuk apa?"

Sedari tadi, Taiga dan Aomine berbicara dalam Bahasa Jepang, tapi dengan kemunculan Lovell, Aomine berganti ke Bahasa Inggrisnya yang terbatas. Taiga masih ingat masa-masa di mana Aomine selalu membutuhkan Taiga ke mana pun dia pergi, dengan alasan dia butuh Taiga agar bisa berkomunikasi. Sekarang-sekarang ini, Aomine sudah bisa berkomunikasi sendiri.

"Mana kutahu. Kau cari tahu saja sendiri," kata Lovell.

Aomine mengacak rambutnya dengan ekspresi jengkel, dan dalam Bahasa Jepang dia berkata, "Argh, bapak-bapak itu pasti ingin membuat acara promosi ini atau itu lagi." Dia menyodorkan bola basketnya ke Taiga. "Nih, kalau aku lama di dalam sana tunggu aku."

Taiga meluruskan badan dan mengambil bola basket dari Aomine. 'Tunggu aku' tentu saja maksudnya dia ingin menumpang Taiga ke tempat Christesson. Sesungguhnya tak diminta pun Taiga pasti akan menunggu Aomine. Selama setahun terakhir ini, sejak dia bergabung dengan tim Taiga, Aomine terus-terusan menjadi parasit Taiga. Kalau bukan karena dia simpati dengan Aomine yang datang ke Amerika sendiri tanpa koneksi, teman, atau apa pun, sudah sejak lama dia menendang Aomine. Namun, alasan itu berlaku setahun yang lalu. Sekarang, Aomine sudah menyesuaikan diri dan dia bahkan sudah bisa bahasa negara ini.

Taiga menggigit bibir seraya mengamati punggung Aomine menghilang di balik pintu ruang latihan.

"Anak itu kelihatan sedang bagus kondisinya," kata Lovell, menginterupsi pikiran Taiga.

Taiga menoleh. "Ya. Entah karena aku yang semakin payah atau memang dia semakin cepat. Mengejar Aomine di lapangan makin susah. Dia seperti kelinci _energizer_ ," kata Taiga setengah bercanda.

Alis Lovell meninggi. Tangan besarnya mendarat di bahu Taiga. "Kau masih memikirkan artikel gila itu?"

Taiga menatap mata biru Lovell. Dia hampir mengatakan, 'Artikel gila yang mana maksudmu?'. Ada lebih dari satu artikel yang ditulis media mengenai Taiga. Alih-alih, Taiga menjawab, "Tidak, Frank, yang ditulis mereka fakta, kan."

Ujung bibir Lovell berkedut. "Hei, Taiga. _Coach_ D'Arcy mempertahankanmu tentu saja ada alasannya, kan. Persetan dengan artikel-artikel itu. Dulu kita punya Steph Curry, sekarang kita punya Daiki Aomine. Hanya karena kalian sama-sama orang Jepang yang bermain di NBA dan tergabung di _franchise_ yang sama, tidak lantas mereka bisa membanding-bandingkan kalian."

Taiga mengedik bahu, merasa agak tidak nyaman dengan topik ini walau dia sendiri yang membawa mereka ke pembicaraan ini. "Um. Ya, aku tahu. _Thanks, man_ ," katanya.

Lovell menepuk kepala Taiga. Frank Lovell sudah menjadi pemain professional selama dua belas _season_ . Dalam portofolio karirnya dia sempat dua kali menjadi _free agent_ , masuk D-league di _rookie season_ , dan tiga kali cidera, di mana satu di antaranya mengharuskan Lovell untuk berhenti dari basket secara total selama masa penyembuhan. Walau dia bukan pemain terbaik, sosoknya seperti mentor untuk para anggota tim, termasuk Taiga.

"Christesson sudah pulang dari tadi," kata Lovell. "Kita juga sebaiknya segera ke sana sebelum dia mulai membombardir ponsel kita."

Taiga menggaruk lehernya. "Kau duluan saja. Aku masih berhutang tiga _lap_ lari."

"Oke." Lovell ternyenyum. "Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Sebentar lagi _pre-season game_ , ingat jaga kondisi."

Dan, dengan itu, dia berjalan ke ruang loker, meninggalkan Taiga sendiri.

Taiga tahu maksud Lovell. Namun, kalau dia tidak berlatih, mana mungkin dia bisa mengejar Aomine yang sekarang. Taiga mengambil beberapa langkah sampai dia tiba di belakang garis _two point_. Bola basketnya menghentak lantai. Sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Kemudian, dia mengangkat bola itu. Kedua kakinya bergantung di udara seraya Taiga melempar bola ke _ring_.

Suara bola membentur metal bergema di ruang yang mulai kosong.

Lemparan Taiga lagi-lagi _miss_.

.

Taiga menunggu di parkiran, melipat tangan dan bersandar di sisi sopir mobilnya. Sedari tadi, satu per satu mobil di parkiran meninggalkan tempat itu. Anggota-anggota tim yang melihat Taiga menepuk punggungnya sebelum mereka beranjak. Beberapa dari mereka tak akan bertemu Taiga lagi sampai dua hari menjelang _pre-season game_ di San Antonio.

Ketika hampir semua pemain sudah angkat kaki, Aomine keluar dari pintu depan dengan langkah percaya diri. Dia mengenakan celana pendek dan kaus putih bertulisan I Love SF yang dibelinya bersama Taiga di lokasi perbelanjaan penuh turis asing di San Fransisco dua bulan lalu. Rambutnya masih basah sehabis _shower_.

Setahun di Amerika, kulit Aomine yang memang dari semula sudah gelap, kini berwarna seperti cokelat. Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti orang Jepang, terlebih karena postur dan tinggi badannya.

"Hei," sapa Taiga ketika Aomine berada di jarak beberapa meter dari mobil Taiga. Kedua alis Aomine bertaut. Dia tampak kesal.

Dahi Taiga mengerut. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Aomine melotot. Dia tidak menjawab, melewati Taiga begitu saja dan berputar ke sisi penumpang mobil. Taiga meringis ketika pintu mobil ditutup dengan keras.

"Oke. Terima kasih juga sudah menungguku," gumam Taiga kesal.

Taiga masuk ke dalam mobil, melihat bagian belakang kepala Aomine yang menoleh ke jendela selama beberapa saat. Lalu, seraya menggeleng, dia menyalakan mesin mobil dan keluar dari parkiran. Entah apa lagi yang terjadi bersama _coach_ di dalam sana.

Taiga membawa mereka memutar, masuk ke jalan lintas antar negara bagian I-880. Biasanya, di jam-jam sore menuju malam, jalan ini penuh kendaraan. Taiga bernapas sedikit lega hari ini jalan tidak seramai biasanya.

Mereka diam selama perjalanan, sampai Taiga membelok di tikungan yang membawa mereka melewati _exit_ Oracle Arena.

Sebuah _billboard_ besar bermandikan cahaya muncul di sisi jalan. Di atas papan iklan terpampang foto profil Aomine yang sedang di tengah posisi _fade away shot_. Foto itu artistik, dengan cahaya minimal yang berfokus di Aomine sementara sekelilingnya hampir gelap. Pada sisi foto, tercetak logo tim mereka—jembatan Golden Gate berlatar biru—serta tanggal, tempat, dan informasi penjualan tiket _pre-season game_.

"Ah, jadi foto yang mereka ambil bulan lalu untuk ini," ujar Aomine dari samping Taiga. Nada suaranya terdengar sedikit ... pahit?

Taiga tahu bulan kemarin Aomine diminta melakukan sesi foto untuk promosi tim. Semua pemain yang aktif diminta melakukan itu. Bahkan, Taiga pun melakukannya. Hanya saja, ternyata sesi foto Aomine sedikit lebih spesial.

"Kau kedengaran tidak senang," kata Taiga.

Aomine mendengus. "Terserah mereka mau menggunakan fotoku untuk apa. Aku tidak mau ikut campur."

Taiga mengetuk setir mobil dengan jarinya. Dia menunggu beberapa detik, memindah jalur mobil ke sebelah kiri untuk memotong mobil di depannya, lalu, "Apa yang terjadi di dalam sana tadi?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Aomine.

Taiga membiarkan Aomine bungkam. Satu hal yang dia pelajari soal Aomine selama setahun ini, laki-laki keras kepala itu tak akan membuka mulut kalau memang dia tak ingin bicara. Tak ada gunanya bertanya lebih lanjut. Namun, di luar dugaan Taiga, tak lama kemudian Aomine melanjutkan:

"Vanity Fair ingin membuat artikel tentangku. Kubilang kita berencana untuk liburan."

"Lalu mereka membatalkannya?" tanya Taiga.

"Heh, menurutmu? Kita akan bertemu dengan reporter Vanity Fair di LA dua hari lagi. Kemudian, dua hari setelahnya akan ada sesi pemotretan di Grand Canyon."

Taiga mengerjap. Majalah itu benar-benar menginginkan Aomine di halaman mereka sampai-sampai bersedia mengikuti jadwal liburan Aomine. "Oke, jadi kita tetap pergi. _Good to know_."

Aomine belum selesai menggerundel. " _Coach_ bilang ini masa yang tepat bagi salah satu pemain tim kita untuk muncul di majalah itu. Tepat sebelum _season_ dimulai agar _hype_ meningkat. Persetan dengan semua itu. Aku ke Amerika untuk bermain basket, bukan untuk menjadi badut di depan kamera."

Taiga mencengkeram setir mobil. Sesuatu di dalam dadanya mengetat. Perasaan-perasaan jelek tidak bernama menyesaki dirinya. Taiga membuka mulut ingin berkata sesuatu, tapi tidak lama kemudian dia mengatupkannya kembali. Tidak ada kata yang terucap.

 _Hanya karena kalian sama-sama orang Jepang yang bermain di NBA dan tergabung di_ franchise _yang sama, tidak lantas mereka bisa membanding-bandingkan kalian,_ kata-kata Lovell terngiang di benak Taiga.

Aomine tak bersuara lagi di sepanjang perjalanan dan Taiga membiarkannya.

.

Rumah Christesson duduk tepat di samping garis pantai Santa Cruz. Taiga tak bisa membayangkan berapa harga properti di lokasi itu. Walau mereka dibayar dengan kontrak jutaan dollar, Taiga tak yakin dia bisa membeli properti seperti ini.

Christesson dengan gelar sarjana bisnisnya mengubah dana dari kontrak atlet menjadi modal investasi, mengelevasi statusnya sebagai miliuner menjadi milyader. Dan tentu saja, nilai kontrak Christesson berpuluh kali lipat dari Taiga yang masih _rookie_.

Saat mereka sampai, Alicia membukakan pintu. Wanita itu menyambut mereka dengan senyum lebar, sederet gigi putih berpadu dengan lipstik merah muda. Mata berwarna hijau terang memancarkan keramahan yang tulus. Di balik kakinya, seorang anak kecil mengintip pendatang baru di rumah mereka.

"Hei, Alice," kata Taiga.

"Taiga," balas Alicia. "Daiki juga. Apa kabar kalian?"

"Al," kata Aomine sambil mengangguk. "Kami baik." Kemudian, Aomine berjongkok. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk anak kecil di belakang Alicia. "Hei, Rae. Masih ingat kami?"

Rae mengerling mereka dengan mata biru lebar. Rambut pirang ikalnya dibiarkan terurai membingkai wajah mungil. "Um. Paman Daiki?"

"Yep. Benar sekali." Aomine menyeringai. "Mau memberi kami pelukan?"

Rae mengerjap beberapa kali, lalu melihat ke atas mencari konfirmasi dari ibunya. Alicia mengangkat alisnya, tapi kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk untuk Rae. Ujung-ujung bibir Rae tertarik ke atas. Dia kembali menoleh ke Aomine.

"Oke," katanya seraya berjalan keluar dari bayang-bayang kaki Alicia dan dengan nada yang memerintah dia menambahkan, "kau boleh gendong aku."

Taiga mau tidak mau melepaskan tawa kecil melihat tingkah Rae. Aomine membuka tangannya untuk menyambut Rae dan mengangkat anak itu. Rae melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Aomine. Dia melihat lurus ke Taiga setelah Aomine berdiri dengan Rae aman di dalam pelukan.

"Apa kabar Rae?" sapa Taiga.

"Hai, Paman Taiga," balasnya dengan suara kecil, mendadak kembali malu. Dia menyembunyikan ekspresinya ke bahu Aomine.

Taiga setengah tersenyum. Satu hal yang dia tidak sangka dari Aomine adalah Aomine yang sehari-hari cuek dan sering kali sendirinya bersikap seperti anak-anak ternyata pintar mengambil hati anak-anak. Taiga adalah anak tunggal. Sedari kecil dia sudah terbiasa mandiri karena dibesarkan di Amerika. Dia tak punya pengalaman berinteraksi dengan anak-anak.

"Heh," Aomine mendengus, melihat Taiga dengan raut mengejek.

Taiga memutar bola matanya. "Aomine, anak itu berumur lima tahun," katanya dalam Bahasa Jepang.

"Tetap saja. Dari dulu kau tidak pernah populer di kalangan wanita," kata Aomine.

"Memangnya kau tidak begitu?" balas Taiga.

"Aku—"

"Kalian tidak mau masuk?" Kalimat Aomine dipotong oleh Alicia.

Sedikit rikuh karena melupakan tuan rumah mereka, Taiga berpaling. "Ya. Mari," katanya.

Alicia mengulum senyum. "Yuk."

Alicia mengantar mereka ke ruang keluarga yang lengang. Deretan pintu kaca _pivot_ terusun di salah satu dinding, memamerkan suasana malam pinggir pantai. Ruang keluarga itu sendiri kosong, tapi di luar, suara-suara obrolan berbaur dengan gaduh debur ombak. Taiga menangkap wajah-wajah familier dan beberapa yang belum pernah dilihatnya.

"Mereka semua di luar," kata Alicia. "Chris sedang menjaga _grill_. Kalian langsung ke sana saja, aku masih harus mengurus sesuatu di dapur."

"Oke. _Thanks_ , Alice," kata Taiga.

Alicia mengangguk, lalu mendekati Aomine dan Rae. "Daiki, aku bisa minta tolong untuk menemani Rae sebentar?"

Aomine mengulas cengiran lebar. "Ya. Kau mau bersamaku, Rae?" Dia menatap Rae di gendongannya.

"Papa punya es krim. Aku boleh makan es krim?" tanya Rae dengan nada penuh harap.

Aomine melirik Alicia. Alicia mengedik bahu dan dengan pasrah dia berkata, "Pergilah."

"Kau kecil-kecil sudah manipulatif," kata Aomine. "Yuk, cari papamu."

Mata Rae berbinar. "Yey," katanya seraya memeluk leher Aomine.

Tanpa banyak kata lagi mereka meninggalkan Alicia. Di luar, ada sekitar dua puluh orang tersebar di teras berlapis _decking_ kayu. Tidak ada pagar antara teras rumah dengan pantai, sehingga tamu-tamu bebas untuk turun ke pasir.

Taiga mulai mencari-cari wajah yang dikenalinya. Tidak seberapa jauh dari mereka, Nick Kaminsky, pria paling mungil di tim, sekaligus _point guard_ mereka, menyadari kedatangan Taiga dan Aomine. Taiga menangkap matanya dan melambai. Nick segera menghampiri mereka.

"Hei, kalian kok telat," kata Nick, sedetik sebelum dia menyadari kehadiran Rae di pelukan Aomine. "Oh, ada putri kecil. Hai, Rae."

Rae kontan mengetatkan tangannya di sekeliling leher Aomine dan menekan wajah ke bahu laki-laki itu. Sebelah tangan Aomine naik dan menyentuh rambut Rae. "Rae?" tanya Aomine.

"Halo Paman Nick." Suara Rae disamarkan baju Aomine.

Kedua alis Nick terangkat dan dia mengerling Taiga. Taiga mengangkat bahu. Raut Nick seakan menghantarkan pesan, 'Yang benar saja?'

"Aomine baik ke anak-anak," kata Taiga.

Nick mengerutkan hidung. "Kulihat juga begitu. Tidak disangka."

"Kalian ini ...," kata Aomine.

Nick nyengir lebar. " _Anyway_ ," dia menepuk pundak Aomine, "kalau kalian mau bir, itu ada di dekat Christesson. Kalau mau makanan ada di dia juga." Nick menunjuk ke sudut teras, di mana Christesson yang sedang mengenakan celemek berdiri di depan panggangan _barbeque_ besar. Sebuah _cooler_ dan meja yang permukaannya melengkung karena nampan-nampan berisi makanan ada di samping Christesson.

Perut Taiga bergejolak melihat daging-daging dan _finger food_ lain yang terpajang di sana. Setiap pulang latihan, biasanya dia dan Aomine langsung pergi mencari makan atau kembali ke rumah, membiarkan Taiga memasak. Kali ini pun perutnya sudah berteriak minta diisi.

"Uh." Suara kecil lolos dari bibir Taiga.

Nick tertawa seakan menebak jalan pikiran Taiga. "Pergilah, _man_. Kau juga Daiki."

Menuruti Nick, mereka bertiga berjalan ke tempat Christesson. Sama seperti Lovell, dia adalah veteran NBA, tapi bedanya Christesson sedari tahun _rookie season_ -nya sudah bergabung dengan Golden State Warriors. Dia pernah merasakan menjadi pemenang piala NBA di tahun Stephen Curry dinobatkan menjadi MVP. Tahun ini, di usia tiga puluh empat, Christesson masih berkondisi prima.

"Chris," panggil Taiga saat mereka sudah di belakang sang tuan rumah.

Christesson berbalik badan. "Oh, hei! Kalian akhirnya sampai."

"Papa," kicau Rae. Dia berpaling dari badan Aomine yang terpaksa harus membenarkan gendongannya agar Rae tidak terjatuh.

Christesson tersenyum melihat anaknya. " _Sugar_ , kau pasti sedang mengakali dua orang paman ini, hmm?"

"Aku mau es krim!" kata Rae.

Mata Christesson menyipit. "Bukannya kau sudah makan eskrim tadi siang? Mama bilang apa?"

"Mama bilang boleh. Aku mau eskrim," ulang Rae lagi.

"Rae..."

Rae menghentak tangannya. "Papa!"

"Oke. Oke." Christesson berpaling ke Taiga, dan dengan nada meminta tolong, dia berkata, "Taiga, kau bisa mengambilkan eskrim untuk Rae di _cooler_? Ada bir juga di sana, kalian silakan ambil juga. Tanganku agak penuh." Dia melambai sebelah tangannya yang sedang memegang pencapit dan sebelahnya lagi yang sedang terbungkus _oven mitt_ tebal.

Taiga membungkuk untuk membuka kotak _cooler,_ mengeluarkan sebuah eskrim _cup_ dan dua botol bir. Dia memberikan eskrim itu ke Rae yang berterima kasih ke Taiga dengan suara lantang. Terlupakan sudah tabiat malu-malunya tadi. Ketika Taiga mengulurkan satu bir untuk Aomine, dia menyadari kedua tangan Aomine sibuk karena harus menggendong Rae yang menggeliat.

Taiga mengulas seringai penuh konspirasi. Dia menaruh kedua botol bir di atas meja, lalu berganti haluan untuk mengambil piring. "Karena kau sedang sibuk dengan wanita kecil itu," katanya dalam Bahasa Jepang, "aku makan duluan."

Mulut Daiki membuka. Raut wajahnya yang seakan dikhianati Taiga membuat Taiga tertawa lepas.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Taiga sedang duduk di ujung _decking_ dengan kaki terkubur di dalam pasir ketika Lovell menghampirinya. Dia belum berbicara dengan Lovell sepanjang malam semenjak interaksi mereka di lapangan sore tadi. Lovell menawari Taiga sebotol Corona.

Taiga mengambil botol itu, matanya bertemu dengan wajah Lovell. " _Thanks, man_."

Lovell duduk di sampingnya, beringsut sedikit mundur seraya menjulurkan kaki ke pasir—lalu, menaruh botol Coronanya sendiri di ruang kosong antara mereka berdua.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Lovell.

Taiga menatap buih-buih melayang dari dasar botol di tangannya selama beberapa saat. Jarinya bermain dengan _label_ botol itu.

"Ya, kurasa begitu," jawabnya dengan jujur. Memang, berinteraksi dan bersenang-senang dengan teman satu timnya membuatnya merasa jauh lebih baik, walau tidak seluruhnya menghilangkan rasa tidak enak di dasar dadanya. Rasa tak enak itu sudah ada dari tahun lalu, tak akan dengan mudah hilang karena _team bonding_ sehari.

"Bagus," kata Lovell.

Taiga menenggak birnya dan beberapa detik berlalu tanpa ada yang berbicara. Suara-suara obrolan dan debur ombak masih memenuhi udara. Di ujung pandangan Taiga, lampu-lampu kota Bay Area yang tidak pernah padam berdiri di atas garis laut.

"Taiga, maaf kalau aku membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman. Aku hanya—"

"Khawatir," pungkas Taiga. "Aku tahu."

Lovell mengangguk.

Taiga menggigit bibirnya. Taiga sudah mengenal Lovell sejak _rookie season_ Taiga di Golden State Warriors. Waktu itu, Taiga yang baru saja masuk dari acara _draft_ dan Lovell yang masuk karena barter anggota dengan Houston Rockets adalah sama-sama orang baru di tim ini. Walau terpaut beda usia lumayan jauh, mereka bisa menjalin pertemanan yang berarti.

Bila Taiga ingin membicarakan situasinya dengan seseorang, Lovell adalah pilihan terdekat—dan tertepat.

"Frank, sejujurnya yang membuatku lebih tidak nyaman itu ... aku tahu kau sudah melalui hal yang lebih berat dan entahlah ... kurasa aku tidak mau komplain di depanmu."

Lovell tertawa. "Taiga, kapan kau pernah komplain di depanku, _kiddo_? Yang ada aku sering melihatmu menghajar diri sendiri dengan latihan ekstra sampai kau tidak bisa berdiri akhir-akhir ini."

Taiga mengerutkan alisnya.

"Dan," lanjut Lovell, "hei, yang kualami waktu itu berbeda dengan apa yang kau hadapi. Aku yang dulu payah sehingga dilempar ke D-league, dibuang menjadi _free agent_ , sesimpel itu. Tapi kau," Lovell menangkat tangannya untuk mengentikan Taiga yang ingin memotongnya, "aku sudah melihat permainanmu, Taiga. Dan kau bisa menjadi lebih baik."

Taiga menarik napas. "Pertama," mulai Taiga, "Frank, aku memang masih anak ingusan di masa kau mulai bermain basket secara profesional. Tapi, _man_ , aku masih tinggal di LA waktu kau bersama dengan LA Clippers, dan di _game_ pertamamu, percaya atau tidak, aku ke sana bersama dengan Ayah untuk melihat LeBron James. Tapi yang tersisa di pikiranku sepulang dari _game_ itu bukan pemain bintang dari Cleveland, melainkan _center rookie_ yang mengumpulkan 6 _assist_ dan 8 _rebound_ di _quarter_ terakhir."

Lovell tertawa lagi. "Kau tidak pernah cerita tentang hal ini sebelumnya?"

Taiga menggaruk kepalanya. "Ya, pertama kali bergabung dengan tim, aku lebih sibuk terkena _star struck_ daripada konsentrasi latihan. Memangnya kau tak sadar?"

Lovell menepuk kepala Taiga. Cengiran menghiasi wajahnya. " _Thanks_ . Tapi, di penghujung hari, yang namanya _rebound_ tetap bukan mencetak skor. Yang dielu-elukan di akhir _game_ tetap idolamu si LeBron."

"Frank -"

" _Kid,_ " Lovell memotong Taiga. "Aku baik-baik saja. Sudah dua belas tahun berlalu dan aku bahkan sudah tidak ingat kekalahan malam itu kalau kau tidak cerita tadi."

Taiga menurunkan pandangannya. "Maaf," katanya.

"Hei, kau tidak salah apa-apa. Kenapa minta maaf?"

"Karena kau jadi ingat lagi dengan malam di mana LA Clippers digiling 120 - 95 oleh Cleveland Cavaliers?"

Lovell meringis dan dia menepuk kepala Taiga lagi, kali ini dengan serius. "Kau memang anak brengsek," katanya.

Taiga tersenyum lebar. "Ya, untung kau tahu."

Lovell memutar bola matanya. " _Anyway_ , yang kedua?"

"Apa?"

"Tadi kau bilang pertama. Jadi ada yang kedua?"

Taiga mengerjap. Dia sudah hampir lupa poinnya tadi. Namun, setelah menghela napas dalam, Taiga memulai, "Kedua, entahlah, Frank. Kurasa memang dibanding dengan Aomine aku tidak ada apa-apanya."

Lovell menggeleng. Dia terdiam sesaat, mengambil birnya yang kini mulai berkeringat dan meminumnya, lalu, "Daiki adalah Daiki. Aku dengan senang hati mengakui kalau aku lega dia ada di tim kita, bukannya tim lawan. Tapi, Taiga, seperti yang sudah kukatakan padamu sore tadi, kalian memang sama-sama orang Jepang tapi kalian berbeda."

Taiga mengusap wajahnya. "Kau tahu, Frank, aku dan Aomine, kami adalah semacam rival di masa SMA. Aku bergabung dengan tim dari sekolah yang tidak terkenal dan dia di sekolah unggulan yang diprediksi akan menang kejuaraan," Taiga tersenyum sumbing, "dan kami mengalahkan sekolah itu, menjadi juara dua tahun berturut-turut. Dari dulu kemampuannya memang spesial, tapi melihat dia yang sekarang ... dia seperti orang berbeda."

"Taiga, aku punya seorang sepupu yang seumurmu. Dia dulu tergabung dengan tim basket universitas Temple. Harusnya kau masih ingat. Musim panas dua tahun lalu, kalian bertanding di final. Kau melempar bola tepat ketika _shot clock_ berganti ke nol dan bel berbunyi. Lemparanmu masuk dan angka _score board_ Connecticut berganti dari 70 menjadi 73. Conneticut memenangkan piala NCAA dengan 72-73. Sama seperti kau yang harusnya mendukung LeBron, aku juga harusnya mendukung Isiah waktu itu, tapi aku malah ikut bersorak waktu kau skor."

Taiga terbahak. "Jadi maksudmu kita memang berjodoh?"

Lovell menyeringai. "Semacam itu?"

"Kau membuatku terharu, _old man_ ," seloroh Taiga.

Lovell mendengus. "Tapi, _kid_ , dengarkan aku. Kau latihan dengan berat tahun ini. Kau punya _shooting coach_ baru. Kau punya regimen _fitness_ khusus. Dan _season_ bahkan belum dimulai. Aku tahu kau punya kemampuan. Tunjukkan ke mereka."

Taiga menunduk. Pipinya sedikit memanas. Dia ingin menyalahkan alkohol yang sudah ditenggaknya dari tadi, tapi sesuatu yang mengembang di dadanya berkata lain. " _Thanks, man_."

"Kau memang seperti tuan putri. Disemangati olehku harganya mahal."

Taiga menggelak kecil. "Mau kuambilkan bir lagi?"

Lovell melihat Corona yang hampir kosong di tangannya. "Boleh," katanya.

Taiga mengambilkan bir untuk Lovell dan dirinya sendiri, kemudian kembali duduk di samping Lovell.

"Hei, kau dan Daiki seperti anak kembar setahun terakhir ini. Kalian selalu terlihat bersama. Dan, bukannya aku mau mengungkit hal yang sudah kita bahas tadi ... tapi, Daiki melihat artikel itu juga, kan? Sejak artikel itu diterbitkan, sikapmu berbeda. Artikel itu pun menyangkut Daiki. Kau sudah membicarakannya dengan dia?" tanya Lovell.

"Aku berharap Aomine tidak akan mengungkitnya. Lagipula, entah apa isi kepalanya, tapi kurasa dia tidak pernah berpikir tentang hal seperti itu."

Lovell menyentuh bahu Taiga dan memijatnya.

"Kami akan _road trip_ ke Grand Canyon besok."

"Anak kembar."

Taiga menyikut Lovell.

.

Semakin larut, angin di pinggir pantai semakin kencang. Gelombang pasang mendekatkan garis laut ke darat dan suara ombak yang berlomba-lomba mendebur pasir memecah malam. Puncak-puncak lengkung ombak tinggi membuat Taiga setengah berharap dia membawa papan selancar. Walau, sejujurnya hanya orang yang sudah penuh persiapan khusus atau orang bodoh yang berselancar di tengah kegelapan. Kemungkinan serangan hiu sama tingginya dengan di siang hari, tapi saat tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, kau tak bisa mempertahankan diri. Belum lagi bahaya lainnya seperti bebatuan dan benda-benda apung.

Taiga melangkah ke dalam air dangkal dan membiarkan air menyapu pergelangan kaki telanjangnya. Sepatunya sudah dia tinggalkan tidak jauh dari teras rumah Christesson. Bulu-bulu kuduknya meremang tersapu oleh angin. Dia sedikit gemetar kedinginan dan menyimpan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana jins.

Hiruk pikuk tamu-tamu Christesson sudah mereda. Sebagian besar dari mereka sudah pulang, menyisakan beberapa orang yang terlalu mabuk untuk menyetir dan teman-teman tim mereka yang membantu Christesson dan Alicia membereskan _grill._ Taiga sendiri sudah merasa agak pusing karena botol-botol bir yang dikosongkannya malam itu. Dia tidak menghitungnya, tapi Lovell menyetop Taiga ketika dia bangkit untuk mengambilkan mereka bir lagi dan Taiga tersandung walau tidak ada apa-apa di depannya. Lovell sendiri masih tak mabuk walau mereka menghabiskan kurang lebih jumlah yang sama. Raksasa sial.

Di dasar benaknya, Taiga tahu sudah saatnya dia dan Aomine pun mengangkat kaki dari tempat ini, tapi entah kenapa dia enggan untuk beranjak dari posisinya. Dia belum menghampiri Aomine sepanjang malam semenjak dia meninggalkan laki-laki itu bersama Rae di samping meja makanan.

Seperti dipanggil oleh pikirannya, suara familier datang dari belakang Taiga.

"Oi, kau sedang apa?"

Taiga berbalik badan. Aomine berkacak pinggang di pantai. Kaus putihnya bernoda merah muda di sepanjang bahu kanan. Bisa dipastikan itu datang dari es krim yang dipegang Rae.

"Tidak sedang apa-apa." Taiga mengangkat bahu. "Rae sudah tidur?"

"Dia sudah masuk ke kamarnya," kata Aomine.

"Kau sudah selesai, kan. Sudah mau pulang?" tanya Taiga.

Aomine mengangguk. "Chris sudah memanggil taksi untuk sebagian orang. Hanya kau yang masih di luar sini."

"Oh."

Taiga melangkah ke tempat Aomine. Tanpa disadarinya dia sudah masuk ke air sampai setinggi lutut. Celana jinsnya terasa berat ketika dia menggerakkan kaki.

"Ow." Keseimbangan Taiga terganggu karena sapuan ombak deras, membuatnya terjatuh membarbur air dingin. Telapak tangannya menyerap sebagian besar tubrukan ke dasar. Rasa sakit membumbung dari sana.

Aomine masuk ke dalam air dan menarik siku Taiga, membantunya untuk berdiri. "Kau ini mabuk atau apa, sih?" tanyanya.

Taiga mencoba mendorong Aomine agar dia melepaskan Taiga, tapi perutnya memilih momen itu untuk bergejolak. Asam empedu naik ke kerongkongan Taiga dan dia memuntahkan isi perutnya ke laut. Di ujung kesadarannya, Taiga merasakan Aomine menepuk-nepuk punggung Taiga.

"Oke. Kau seratus persen mabuk," katanya ketika Taiga sudah mengeluarkan apa yang bisa dikeluarkan dari perutnya.

Mulut Taiga terasa pahit. Dia menyapu bibirnya dengan tangan dan menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Heh, baik-baik saja dari mana," cibir Aomine.

Taiga melempar tatapan tajam ke Aomine yang dibalas Aomine dengan raut malas. Dia tak mengatakan apa-apa, alih-alih tangannya memandu Taiga agar lengan Taiga bertopang di sekeliling bahu Aomine. Taiga ingin protes, tapi lagi-lagi perutnya mengancam untuk meluap.

Mau tak mau Taiga membiarkan Aomine menuntunnya. Mereka keluar dari air dengan tertatih dan pelan-pelan menyusuri pantai untuk kembali ke rumah Christesson. Perasaan Taiga berkecamuk. Dia tak ingin Aomine melihatnya begini. Dia tak ingin Aomine membantunya walau dia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa dia merasa seperti itu.

Kepalanya berputar dan rasa mual belum juga kunjung hilang. Taiga memasrahkan dirinya dituntun Aomine seraya menggemeretak gigi.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Esok paginya, Taiga disambut sakit kepala luar biasa ketika dia bangun. Cahaya matahari menusuk mata Taiga dari jendela yang gordennya tidak ditutup.

Dari luar kamar terdengar dentang keras dan Taiga teringat apa yang membuatnya tersadar. Samar-samar dia ingat kejadian semalam. Aomine merebut kunci mobil dari tangan Taiga di parkiran mobil dan tak acuh dengan protes Taiga, dia lah yang menyetir sampai ke rumah Taiga. Aomine memerintah Taiga untuk berganti baju dan tidur begitu sampai. Taiga tidak ingat apakah Aomine sempat pulang atau tidak, tapi mendengar suara gaduh di luar, jawabannya mengarah ke tidak.

Dengan rintihan kecil, Taiga bangkit dari kasur. Siku kaki dan tangannya berbunyi seiring dia berdiri. Dia menyapu wajah dengan tangan dan diam di tempat sesaat, memantapkan resolusinya, lalu keluar kamar.

Bau gosong menguar ke udara.

"Aomine, sialan, kau berbuat onar apa lagi?"

Tak ada respon dari Aomine dan Taiga berbelok ke dapur, dia tertegun sejenak, memproses adegan yang dilihatnya. Aomine berdiri di depan kompor elektronik. Dia tak mengenakan baju atasan. Alih-alih sebuah celemek melindungi badan bagian depannya dari semburan minyak, membiarkan punggungnya yang masih basah karena keringat telanjang begitu saja. Tak jauh dari kaki Taiga, seonggok kaus putih yang basah tergeletak di lantai.

Aomine selalu bangun pagi untuk lari sebelum dia memulai aktivitas apa pun. Taiga pun biasanya melakukan hal serupa kecuali di hari dia pergi berselancar. Seandainya tak diserang _hangover_ , dia pasti keluar dengan Aomine.

"Minggir," kata Taiga seraya menyikut Aomine dan merebut spatula di tangannya.

"Hei!" seru Daiki.

"Kau ini kenapa membuat hal sesimpel ini saja kok bisa gosong, sih," hardik Taiga. Dia menginspeksi penggorengan di atas kompor. Adonan _pancake_ instan yang dituang Aomine terlalu tipis dan panas kompor terlalu tinggi, sehingga bukannya menjadi _crispy_ , lembar _pancake_ Aomine malah menjadi gosong dalam waktu singkat.

Taiga mengigit bagian dalam pipinya, tak mengacuhkan Aomine yang memberenggut di samping. Dia membuang _pancake_ Aomine ke dalam bak sampah di sebelah wastafel dan menurunkan suhu kompor, lalu menuang ulang adonan _pancake_ dari mangkuk besar yang ditaruh Aomine di atas konter.

Dia merasakan Aomine bergerak dan terdengar derit kursi meja makan seraya Aomine duduk. Taiga membiarkan ritme membuat _pancake_ menguasai pikirannya: tuang adonan, tunggu beberapa menit sampai satu sisi masak, kemudian balik dan tunggu lagi, tuang ke atas piring. Ulang lagi dan lagi sampai adonan di dalam mangkuk habis.

Dalam lima belas menit, tumpukan _pancake_ di atas piring sudah tinggi. Taiga mematikan kompor dan menaruh penggorengan ke dalam wastafel, lalu membawa piring _pancake_ itu ke meja makan. Aomine menyambut Taiga dengan cengiran lebar.

Taiga memutar bola matanya. "Setengahnya buatku," katanya.

Aomine mengambil separuh tumpukan _pancake_ ke piringnya dan menuang sirup maple di atas tumpukan itu. "Jadi, kita mau berangkat jam berapa?" tanyanya seraya mengunyah.

Sakit kepala Taiga mendadak kembali muncul. Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Aomine, dia berjalan ke mesin kopi dan mengambil mug, menuang kopi yang dibuat Aomine ke dalamnya. Dia butuh kopi sebelum menghadapi Aomine.

"Karena manajer kita sudah membuat janji dengan Vanity Fair, mau tidak mau kita harus pergi," tambah Aomine.

Taiga mendesah. Dia menarik kursi dan duduk di seberang Aomine sembari menaruh mugnya di atas meja. "Ya, aku tahu," kata Taiga.

Dia memijat pelipisnya dan bersiap-siap menghadapi hari yang panjang. Untunglah Aomine menuruti Taiga ketika dia memaksanya untuk pergi ke DMV dan meminta SIM setengah tahun lalu. Ada kalanya Taiga muak menyetiri Aomine ke mana-mana dan hanya Tuhan yang tahu kenapa laki-laki itu tidak mau membeli mobil sendiri walau gajinya lebih besar dari Taiga.

Dia akan membuat Aomine menyetir sepanjang jalan. Taiga menyeringai dalam hati.

.

Ternyata, saat mereka keluar rumah, langit gelap sudah bersiap menyambut mereka. Tetes hujan pertama jatuh ketika Taiga membuka pintu mobil di sisi penumpang. Dia membuat suara kecil seiring tetesan air memercik hidungnya. Taiga buru-buru masuk ke mobil dan menutup pintu.

Hujan adalah hal yang jarang terjadi menjelang musim panas. Taiga tidak habis pikir tiba-tiba hujan turun hari ini, tapi untuk sekarang, langit yang gelap adalah teman untuk kepala Taiga yang masih direcoki migrain. Dia merogoh kacamata hitam dari laci _dashboard_ dan memakainya.

Di samping Taiga, Aomine sendiri sudah masuk ke dalam mobil. Dia memberi Taiga tatapan aneh.

"Apa?" kata Taiga.

Alis Aomine terangkat sebelah.

"Ugh. Jangan komentar. Kau pernah _hangover_ , kan." Taiga memijat pelipisnya. "Sudah, jalan saja."

Aomine menuruti Taiga, dia tidak berkomentar apa-apa dan menyalakan mesin mobil, membawa mereka keluar dari _driveway_ dengan satu kali usaha dan langsung berjalan. Sewaktu Aomine pertama ke Amerika, laki-laki itu tak bisa menyetir selancar sekarang, tapi berbeda dengan Tokyo yang memang kotanya dirancang untuk kemudahan transportasi umum, kau tak akan bisa punya hubungan sosial yang berarti tanpa bisa menyetir mobil di kota mereka.

Aomine pun mau tak mau menuruti Taiga dan belajar menyetir mobil. Dengan pendapatan mereka, sebenarnya mereka bisa menyewa sopir kapan saja. Namun, itu adalah hal terakhir yang Taiga inginkan. Aomine juga berpendapat sama.

"Mau ke McDonald?" tanya Aomine setelah beberapa menit.

"Bukannya kau sudah makan?"

"Memangnya kau sudah kenyang?"

" _Touché,_ " balas Taiga.

Aomine membawa mereka ke McDonald terdekat dari rumah Taiga dan masuk ke jalur _drivethrough_ . Mereka memesan McMuffin dan Hashbrown dalam jumlah yang cukup untuk sepuluh orang. Hati Taiga jauh lebih ringan setelah dia menelan Egg and Sausage McMuffin keduanya. Dia mengamati _wiper_ mobilnya bergerak dengan irama konstan seraya dia membuka bungkus McMuffin ketiganya. Aomine menyetir dengan satu tangan sementara sebelahnya lagi memegang makanan.

Mungkin hari ini tak akan berjalan seburuk yang Taiga bayangkan.

.

"Ponselmu berbunyi terus, tuh," kata Aomine saat mereka sudah masuk ke jalan antar negara bagian.

Gedung-gedung pendek dan pepohonan berkelebat seiring laju mobil. Kilat berpendar dari permukaan jalan yang masih basah. Hujan baru saja berhenti beberapa waktu lalu. Taiga sendiri sudah mulai tertidur ketika telponnya berbunyi di dalam tas yang ditaruh Taiga di kursi belakang.

"Ah," gumam Taiga. Dia berbalik badan dan merogoh tas dengan sedikit susah payah, sampai akhirnya tangannya menggenggam tekstur plastik dan bentuk kotak familier.

Ponsel Taiga sudah berhenti berbunyi ketika Taiga melirik layarnya, menemukan sebuah _misscall_ dari _shooting coach_ Taiga tertanda beberapa detik lalu. Taiga membuat suara di kerongkongannya. Buru-buru, dia melihat jam di _dashboard_ mobil. Dia lupa sama sekali untuk mengontak _shooting coach_ -nya.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau," kata Taiga.

Dia membuka halaman pesan singkat dan mulai mengetik sebuah pesan pendek: Coach, _maaf aku lupa memberitahu. Aku dan Aomine pergi ke LA untuk beberapa hari. Karena ada wawancara?_

Wawancara hanyalah alasan Taiga, tapi _coach_ -nya tahu dia dan Aomine punya semacam kodepedensi akhir-akhir ini. Taiga sering menyangkalnya dan menuduh Aomine lah yang terlalu bergantung padanya.

"Jangan sembarangan menuduh," balas Aomine.

"Ini tidak akan terjadi kalau kau tidak tiba-tiba mengajak orang pergi," kata Taiga.

"Berisik. Memangnya siapa itu?"

" _Shooting coach_ -ku, bodoh," kata Taiga.

Ponsel Taiga bergetar menandakan pesan masuk. Taiga menyapu layar dengan ibu jari.

 _Oke, Taiga. Kukira kau kesiangan atau apa. Minggu depan jadwal seperti biasa, kan?_

Taiga mengetik lagi.

 _Oke. Maaf sekali lagi_ Coach.

 _Tidak masalah_ , kid.

Taiga mengembus napas lega begitu tahu _coach_ -nya tidak mempermasalahkan kelalaian Taiga. _Coach_ -nya adalah salah satu _shooting coach_ terbaik yang bisa didapatkan sekarang-sekarang ini. Taiga tidak tahu apa jadinya bila dia kehilangan pelatih terbaiknya dalam dua tahun ini.

Dia memijat pelipis dan mengunci layar ponsel, menaruh ponsel itu ke dalam tempat koin yang ada di antara kursi depan. Taiga tak menoleh, tapi dia bisa merasakan Aomine melihatnya beberapa saat.

"Lihat jalan," ujar Taiga.

Aomine menurutinya dan kontan mengumpat. Dia mengerem mendadak, lalu berpindah jalur untuk mendahului mobil yang tiba-tiba melambat di depannya. " _Fuck you_ ," teriaknya ke arah mobil itu.

Taiga memutar bola matanya dan tidak mengingatkan Aomine siapa pun yang berada di dalam mobil itu tak bisa mendengar umpatan Aomine. Alih-alih, Taiga menyalakan radio, mengisi udara di antara mereka dengan petikan gitar _country_.

Suara familier Johnny Cash mengikuti alunan gitar. Taiga mengenali lagu itu dan membawakan liriknya di dalam hati.

.

Matahari sudah menghilang seluruhnya di balik horizon yang ditandai puncak-puncak bukit bertanah merah sewaktu mereka masuk ke perbatasan kota Los Angeles. Jalanan ramai di kedua arah. Lampu-lampu berwarna merah dan kuning membuat barisan seperti kunang-kunang di jalan yang tandus.

Aomine menyetel destinasi baru ke dalam ponsel yang dipasang sebagai GPS begitu mereka berganti jalur dari I-5 ke Hollywood Freeway. Dalam lima belas menit, bukit-bukit rendah membuka diri, memperlihatkan bangunan-bangunan satu lantai bercat netral dengan halaman depan yang ramai ditanami berbagai pohon hijau, termasuk pohon palem menjulang tinggi yang merupakan ikon kota ini.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Taiga saat mereka melewati marka yang menandakan mereka telah melewati ujung Hollywood Freeway dan memasuki Rute 101. Puncak-puncak gedung pencakar langit meramaikan langit tidak berbintang.

"Uh, aku lapar," kata Aomine.

Jam digital di _dashboard_ mobil berganti angka dari 00:01 menjadi 00:02.

"Di mana yang masih buka. Kau tahu?"

"Entah," kata Aomine. "Aku percaya saja dengan aplikasi di ponsel. Omong-omong, kau mau menyetir? Pantatku pegal."

Sesuai dengan resolusinya sedari pagi, Taiga tak menawari Aomine bergantian menyetir seharian. Bahkan seusai mereka beristirahat di _rest stop_ dan mengisi bensin di tengah I-5, Taiga berdiam diri dan membiarkan Aomine mengambil kendali mobil. Taiga merasa sedikit kekesalannya pada Aomine terbalaskan.

Dengan murah hati, dia mengatakan, "Ya, sudah. Minggir dulu."

Aomine menunggu sampai mereka keluar Rute 101 dari _exit_ yang diindikasikan suara datar dari GPS, lalu menepikan mobil di depan sebuah rumah kosong. Mereka berganti tempat dengan cepat karena selain gelap, beberapa wajah mencurigakan menoleh dari pengkolan yang mengarah ke gang di antara dua rumah. Taiga tak pernah melewati daerah ini. Dia tak tahu seaman apa tempat ini dan tak ingin mencari tahu. Aomine naik ke mobil dan Taiga menyuruhnya cepat menutup pintu ketika melihat salah seorang dari geng itu berjalan keluar.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Taiga menancap gas. Tidak memedulikan suara GPS yang menyuruhnya berbelok ke arah sebaliknya. Taiga membawa mereka sampai menembus ke jalan yang lebih lebar dan terang, dengan mobil-mobil berjalan lambat.

"Kau ini bukannya memilih tempat yang lebih oke untuk berhenti," hardik Taiga seraya dia berbelok, bergabung dengan kemacetan yang sedang terjadi di jalan itu.

Dia mengerling Aomine. Entah hanya ilusi Taiga atau memang Aomine terlihat sedikit pucat. Taiga pun sejujurnya masih merasakan adrenalin mengalir di badannya. Kalau dia tidak salah lihat, laki-laki bertopi Dodgers yang keluar dari gang itu memegang sepucuk pistol, dan hanya Tuhan yang tahu apakah hanya dia yang berpistol atau sekumpulan orang di belakangnya juga. Satu hal yang Taiga tidak rindukan dari Amerika sewaktu dia kembali ke Jepang adalah peraturan senjata api negara ini.

"Uh, kalau kita tertangkap, setidaknya mungkin besok kita akan terkenal. Seperti _rocker_ di _manga_ Beck itu," seloroh Aomine.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan," kata Taiga.

"Siapa lagi namanya ... Edward? Edwin?"

"Eddie."

"Ya, ya, itu. Kau baca manga itu?"

"Kau meminjam dari Kuroko dan tidak mengembalikannya waktu kita SMA. Sebelum itu, aku yang meminjam dari Kuroko, bodoh."

Tak lama, mereka melewati lokasi penyebab kemacetan. Lampu sirine mobil polisi yang parkir di pinggir jalan mewarnai wajah Aomine dengan cahaya merah-kuning-merah-kuning-merah. Beberapa petugas berseragam mengelilingi sebuah SUV yang menabrak pembatas jalan. Aomine mengamati adegan itu dengan serius, sementara Taiga bergidik. Bisa saja mereka yang dikelilingi oleh seragam-seragam biru alih-alih mobil SUV malang itu.

Klakson berbunyi dari belakang, dan Taiga memajukan mobil mereka walaupun sebenarnya dia hanya bisa berjalan satu meter. Kemacetan belum mereda walau mereka sudah melewati lokasi kecelakaan.

Taiga tidak tahu apakah Aomine pernah mengecek kompartemen di kolong kursi penumpangnya, tapi bila Aomine membukanya sekarang, dia akan menemukan sepucuk pistol yang tidak beramunisi. Sedari kecil dia sudah dihimbau oleh orang tuanya untuk berhati-hati di negara ini dan Taiga merasa lebih baik berhati-hati daripada menyesal. Entah kenapa dia tidak merasa ingin memberitahukan soal ini ke Aomine.

Satu jam kemudian, Taiga berbelok ke tempat parkir sebuah _sportbar_ yang masih ramai dengan pengunjung walau malam sudah menjelang dini hari. Suara gaduh tumpah dari pintu bangunan itu ke jalan. Bayangan-bayangan pengunjung yang dibingkai cahaya bisa terlihat dari kaca berwarna susu.

Begitu masuk, Taiga mengerti kenapa tempat itu masih ramai. Wajah-wajah belia mendominasi ruang. Gender pengunjung bercampur dengan seimbang antara laki-laki dan perempuan. Beberapa tampak memakai jaket bertulisan _varsity_ mereka. Taiga dan Aomine ternyata memasuki sarang mahasiswa yang berkuliah di dekat tempat ini.

Aomine tanpa banyak bicara langsung berjalan menuju sebuah meja tinggi berbentuk bulat yang kosong. Meja itu berada di tengah-tengah ruangan, dikelilingi meja-meja lain yang dikerubuti gerombolan orang. Taiga sendiri merasa agak canggung ketika beberapa pasang mata mengarah ke mereka ketika dia dan Aomine masuk, tapi setelah sesaat, dia mengikuti Aomine, membelah keramaian dengan langkah lebar dan memanjat untuk duduk di _stool_ meja itu.

Dia dan Aomine berdiam diri di sana, mengamati penjuru ruang. Beberapa kepala masih menoleh ke arah mereka, walau kebanyakan sudah kembali ke aktivitas mereka masing-masing sebelum mereka diganggu dua orang asing yang masuk ke bar.

Seorang pramusaji menghampiri mereka setelah beberapa waktu.

"Halo, _stangers,_ " katanya. "Dapur sudah tidak memasak makanan berat, tapi kalau kalian lapar masih ada sisa _lasagna_ yang bisa kuhangatkan." Dia menaruh dua buah menu yang dilaminasi di depan mereka.

Taiga melihat sekilas daftar menu itu. Menu itu tidak panjang dan kebanyakan berisi nama-nama minuman beralkohol. Harganya lumayan terjangkau, sehingga misteri kenapa banyak mahasiswa berkumpul di sini pun terpecahkan.

"Lalu?" dorong sang pramusaji sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya yang dipasangi anting platinum.

"Aku ingin _lasagna_ itu dan bir dari _tap_ kalian," kata Aomine, lalu dia melihat Taiga.

Taiga menyeringai. "Samakan dengan dia. Omong-omong, _lasagna_ kalian masih tersisa berapa banyak?"

"Hmm, entahlah. Terakhir kulihat sepertinya masih setengah loyang besar," kata sang pramusaji.

"Bagus. Kami mau semua," kata Taiga.

Alis wanita itu menjulang semakin tinggi. Dia melihat sekilas ke Aomine dan laki-laki itu mengangguk.

"Oke. Lasagna dan dua bir, _coming right up_." Dia mencatat pesanan di sebuah buku catatan mini _._

Selepas ditinggalkan pramusaji, Aomine mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku. Taiga sendiri memilih untuk mengamati isi ruangan. Tempat ini tidak terlalu terang, sumber penerangan utama datang dari lampu-lampu gantung berbohlam tipe _warm light_ yang disebar secara acak di atas kepala mereka. Tidak ada musik di tempat ini, tapi tiga buah TV LED besar dipasang di beberapa sudut ruang, menampilkan pertandingan sepak bola yang sedang berlangsung di belahan dunia lain. Sorak-sorai meledak ketika salah satu tim di dalam TV mencetak gol.

Di antara keriuhan itu, ada seseorang yang menepuk pundak Taiga. Dia berbalik badan. Di belakangnya duduk tiga orang wanita dalam satu meja. Mereka semua memamerkan senyum lebar.

"Hei, kau baru pertama kemari?" Wanita yang duduk terdekat dengan Taiga berbicara. Dia tampak berdarah campuran antara Kaukasian dan Asia. Rambut sebahu membingkai wajah cantik berbentuk oval dengan mata cokelat dan pulasan _make-up_ tipis.

Taiga mengerjap pelan. Dia membuka mulut untuk berbicara. Namun, mendadak salah tingkah, dia tergagap, "Y-ya. Kami hanya lewat saja."

Mata cokelat menyempit seraya ujung-ujung bibir wanita itu tertarik ke atas. "Sayang sekali. Kukira kalian bakal sering kelihatan."

Taiga mengedik bahu. Dia bukannya tidak bisa berinteraksi dengan perempuan. Hanya saja, setiap kali ada yang mendekatinya atau bermain mata dengannya, Taiga selalu kontan merasa tidak nyaman.

" _Anyway,_ nama kalian siapa? Aku Christine."

Christine mengulurkan tangannya. Taiga memutar badannya lebih jauh dan bersalaman singkat dengan Christine. "Aku Taiga. Kagami Taiga," katanya.

"Wow. Jadi kau orang Jepang?" katanya, lalu melempar pandangan ke balik bahu Taiga, dia melanjutkan, "Kau juga?"

"Ya, aku juga," jawab Aomine dengan nada cuek. Bila Taiga melihat wajah Aomine sekarang, dia pasti akan disuguhi dengan pemandangan alisnya yang sedang berkerut. Taiga tertawa dalam hati. Setidak-berpengalamannya Taiga dengan wanita, ada yang jauh lebih tidak berpengalaman darinya walaupun mereka berdua sudah sama-sama berumur dua puluhan.

Himuro seringkali menertawai Taiga dan berteori bahwa Taiga sebenarnya bukannya tidak populer di kalangan wanita, tapi yang membuatnya seakan memiliki barir adalah aura _basket nerd_ yang dibawa-bawa Taiga ke mana-mana. Taiga pun berkesimpulan Aomine yang seharusnya bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan pacar - laki-laki itu sangat terkenal di Jepang, terlebih lagi semenjak dia menjadi atlet NBA - juga memiliki masalah yang sama.

"Oke. Jadi Taiga dan - "

"Aomine Daiki," Taiga menambahkan.

"Ao ... mine. Namamu susah disebut," kata Christine.

"Namamu juga susah kusebut," balas Aomine.

Christine terkekeh. "Ya. Komentarmu _fair_. Oh ya, ini adalah Tania." Dia menunjuk seorang wanita berambut pirang dan panjang. "Dan, ini Sonja," tambahnya seraya menyentuh bahu wanita di sebelahnya yang memiliki struktur rahang tegas dan mata abu-abu terang.

"Hai," sapa Taiga dengan senyum kaku.

Christine terkekeh lagi. "Oke. Aku tak akan menganggu kalian lagi, tapi kalau besok-besok kalian lewat sini lagi, kami biasanya selalu _hangout_ di tempat ini."

Taiga mengangguk. "Ya, kami akan ingat itu."

Christine berbalik badan dan Taiga terdiam di sana selama beberapa saat, melihat wanita-wanita itu saling mendekatkan kepala mereka untuk kembali berbicara, sebelum Taiga pun kembali menghadap Aomine. Di seberangnya, Aomine memasang wajah masam dan tiba-tiba di belakang Taiga, Christine dan teman-temannya meledak tertawa. Tidak diragukan lagi karena membicarakan mereka. Taiga berusaha untuk tidak berpaling.

"Kurasa perempuan yang pirang itu baru saja mengucapkan kata _gay_ tanpa suara," kata Aomine dalam Bahasa Jepang.

Taiga meringis, memberi Aomine tatapan tajam.

Aomine mengangkat alis. "Loh, kenapa? Yang bilang kan mereka."

Taiga mengerutkan wajahnya. Memang cepat atau lambat pasti akan ada yang menduga macam-macam soal dia dan Aomine. Dua orang laki-laki yang pergi berdua ke mana pun - dengan yang satunya memiliki tingkat dependensi tinggi dan satunya lagi tidak pernah menolak. Dia memijat pelipisnya dan tidak mengacuhkan Aomine.

Tidak lama kemudian, pramusaji mereka datang dengan membawa senampan _lasagna_ dan dua bir. Mereka tidak ingat lagi dengan hal lain ketika harum keju dan daging menyentuh hidung mereka. Taiga mendadak merasa sangat lapar. Dia mengambil piring yang diletakkan sang pramusaji dan memotong _lasagna_ yang disediakan dalam piring besar.

Mereka ke sini untuk makan dan hal itu lah yang akan mereka lakukan.

.

Mereka menemukan hotel yang dipesan manajer mereka dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Kombinasi lelah karena perjalanan dan tiga botol bir dari _sportbar_ yang mereka kunjungi memastikan hal itu. Hanya nasib baik yang menjaga mereka sampai di hotel tanpa berkekurangan apa pun.

Taiga menyabet _key card_ dari tangan resepsionis dengan ekspresi berterima kasih dan langsung berjalan ke _lobby lift_ setelah mereka _check-in_. Dia hanya ingat dengan samar membuka pintu kamarnya dan langsung masuk ke _shower_ untuk mandi dengan kilat, sebelum menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur tanpa berpakaian apa pun. Bila dia bermimpi, Taiga tidak ingat apa isi mimpi itu.

Esoknya—atau, lebih tepatnya, beberapa jam kemudian, Taiga berdiri di depan pintu yang setengah terbuka dengan aura membunuh. Aomine berada di koridor, telah berpakaian lengkap walau hanya dengan setelan kaus belel dan celana pendek. Wajahnya sama sekali tak menunjukkan rasa bersalah telah menggedor pintu Taiga di jam enam kurang sampai dia terbangun.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" ujar Taiga kesal.

"Seperti biasa," kata Aomine.

"Ha?"

"Lari, bodoh." Aomine menyilang tangan di depan dada. "Kemarin kau tidur karena _hangover_ , kemarin lusa kau pergi _surfing_. Jadi, tidak ada alasan kali ini."

Taiga menyapu wajah dengan tangan. "Aomine, semalam kita sampai di hotel jam dua lewat. Aku tak mengerti bagaimana kau bisa bangun sepagi ini."

"Cepatlah, kita mampir beli kopi untukmu."

Taiga mengucek mata, memaki Aomine dengan gumaman pelan. Namun, dia tahu tak ada gunanya melawan Aomine. "Oke. Oke. Beri aku lima menit untuk bersiap-siap."

"Heh. Tentu," kata Aomine, lalu terdiam sejenak, dia memberi Taiga kerlingan kotor. "Pakai sesuatu."

Taiga menjatuhkan pandangan ke tubuhnya, dan sadar untuk pertama kalinya, dia belum mengenakan apa-apa. Sewaktu bangun tadi, Taiga tidak peduli dengan apa pun selain menghentikan suara terkutuk dari pintunya. Pipinya memerah. Dia kontan menutup pintu, tak memedulikan tawa Aomine yang terdengar di baliknya.

.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, dengan harga diri yang belum sepenuhnya utuh, Taiga turun menemui Aomine di _lobby_. Aomine meliriknya pendek, kemudian memiringkan kepalanya ke arah pintu. Taiga mengikuti Aomine dan tanpa memulai percakapan, mereka mengatur kecepatan lari mereka agar beriringan.

Aomine membawanya memutari blok hotel, melewati toko-toko trendi yang masih belum buka, dan menyusuri _waterfront_ berpagar besi. Taiga tak tahu sefamilier apa Aomine dengan daerah ini, tapi dia tampak tahu ke mana dia melangkah. Taiga sedikit curiga Aomine telah menandai rute mereka sebelum mengajak Taiga lari.

Satu jam kemudian, sewaktu cahaya matahari sudah kehilangan rona pagi dan mulai menyilaukan mata, mereka berhenti di sebuah gerai Starbucks yang tidak terlalu ramai. Taiga memesan kopi Americano yang simpel dan menatap Aomine mengotori sisi mulutnya dengan krim Frapuccino seraya dia minum.

Dari sudut matanya, Taiga melihat seorang wanita diam-diam mengarahkan kamera ponsel ke mereka. Taiga menggigit bibir dan mengetuk meja. Kejadian serupa tak terlalu sering berulang, tapi cukup untuk membuat Taiga mengerti perasaan selebriti yang selalu dibuntuti papparazi. Untunglah pemain basket hanya dikenali orang-orang dengan minat tertentu.

Aomine menangkap matanya dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Taiga mengangkat bahu. Dia yakin Aomine bahkan lebih sering dicuri fotonya daripada Taiga. Tak ada gunanya memberi tahu Aomine.

Mereka tak beristirahat terlalu lama. Setelah kopi mereka habis, Aomine bangkit dan mengajaknya kembali ke hotel untuk sarapan. Mereka menyusuri rute yang sama, hanya saja kali ini lebih ramai dengan mobil dan penduduk yang berjalan-jalan membawa anjing atau pun bayi mereka. Beberapa, seperti Taiga dan Aomine, berlari pagi sebelum memulai aktivitas hari itu.

Napas Taiga sudah mulai habis ketika mereka sampai di hotel.

"Sarapan?" tanya Taiga.

"Mandi dulu," kata Aomine. Napasnya pun memburu. Keringat membasahi seluruh kausnya. Dia menarik kerah kaus untuk melap wajah.

Taiga mengangguk. "Ya sudah. Ketemu lagi di _lobby_ setengah sembilan?"

"Oke."

Mereka masuk ke dalam _lift_. Aomine kontan melepas kaus ketika pintu _lift_ tertutup, menggunakan kaus basah itu untuk menyapu keringat dari sekujur tubuh dan lehernya.

"Kau menjijikkan," kata Taiga. "Lakukan itu di kamar mandi."

Aomine mengangkat bahu, tak menjawab Taiga.

Taiga memicingkan mata dan turut diam, memerhatikan punggung Aomine sampai _lift_ berhenti di lantai mereka dengan dentingan bel pelan.

.

Reporter dari Vanity Fair setuju untuk menemui mereka di sebuah restoran yang tak terlalu jauh dari hotel. Seusai sarapan, mereka berjalan kaki menapaki rute lari pagi mereka. Kali ini berkesempatan untuk melihat-lihat.

Toko-toko sudah buka dan trotoar ramai dilalu-lalangi oleh berbagai macam jenis orang. Mulai dari yang bersetelan jas dan dasi untuk kerja sampai beberapa yang jelas merupakan turis. Taiga memasukkan tangannya ke kantung celana jins dan membiarkan Aomine mengarahkan mereka ke tempat yang dia mau.

Taiga tumbuh besar di kota ini. Di antara mereka berdua, Aominelah yang merupakan turis. Walau sejujurnya, Taiga tak mengerti apa yang ingin dilihat Aomine. Mereka sering ke kota ini dikarenakan pertandingan basket dengan _franchise_ lokal. Dan, beberapa kali mereka telah berkeliling Los Angeles bersama anggota tim dan manajer mereka. Bahkan, suatu kali Christesson menyewakan limusin, lengkap dengan lemari es yang terisi penuh dengan botol minuman.

Ketika mereka melewati restoran yang menjadi titik temu dengan reporter Vanity Fair, waktu masih lebih awal dari jam yang mereka setujui. Namun, Taiga memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam dan menunggu. Tak ada lagi yang bisa dilihat-lihat di sekitar tempat itu dan dia sedikit jengkel ketika lagi-lagi menangkap seorang laki-laki mengambil foto mereka dengan diam-diam saat Aomine berhenti di depan _food truck_ penjual _taco_.

Mereka diantar untuk duduk di meja yang bersebelahan dengan jendela. Taiga bisa melihat aktivitas di trotoar dengan jelas dari tempatnya. Tak pelak, orang-orang yang lewat pun bisa melihat Taiga. Namun, terhalang oleh selembar kaca dari dunia luar, Taiga merasa sedikit lega.

"Kalian sudah siap untuk pesan?" tanya seorang pramusaji. Di dadanya, tersemat plakat bertulisan Kim.

Taiga mengamati plakat itu dan dengan senyum kecil, berkata, " _Smoothies_ stroberi dan um, _sandwich_ nomor dua belas."

"BAALT _sandwich_? Oke. Bagaimana dengan tuan yang satu lagi?"

Taiga mengerling Aomine. Kedua alis laki-laki itu bertautan sembari menatap halaman menu. Taiga tertawa dalam hati. BAALT _sandwich_ adalah singkatan dari _bacon_ , _avocado aioli, lettuce, tomato_ , dan _turkey breast_. Restoran yang dipilih reporter Vanity fair hanya menyediakan menu makanan sehat dengan nama yang aneh.

"Kurasa dia mau menyamakan saja," kata Taiga, lalu ketika kepala Aomine terangkat, dia menambahkan ke Aomine, " _smoothies?_ "

Aomine menutup buku menu. "Sudahlah. Apa saja."

"Samakan," konfirmasi Taiga ke Kim.

Kim mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar.

Tidak lama setelah pesanan mereka diantar, reporter Vanity Fair tiba.

"Ah, maaf kalian tak menunggu lama, kan?" kata seorang wanita seraya menghampiri meja mereka. Wanita itu berperawakan tinggi dengan wajah berahang tegas. Rambutnya pirangnya dicat _ombre_ biru.

"Vanessa Strauss?" tanya Taiga. Dia berdiri dan menyalami wanita itu.

"Ya. Apa kabar?" Dua buah lesung pipi muncul di wajah Vanessa ketika dia tersenyum.

"Baik," kata Taiga, "duduklah."

Taiga menarikkan kursi untuk Vanessa.

"Terima kasih," kata Vanessa. Setelah terduduk, dia memiringkan kepala dan untuk pertama kalinya, berbicara dengan Aomine, "Hai, Daiki. Terima kasih kau setuju untuk bertemu denganku hari ini."

"Ah." Aomine tak acuh. Dia menatap Vanessa dengan dingin.

Benak Taiga kembali ke pembicaraan anehnya dengan Aomine beberapa hari lalu ketika laki-laki itu baru saja mendapat kabar soal wawancara ini. Aomine tak terlihat senang waktu itu ... dan, melihat air mukanya sekarang ... mungkin si bodoh ini masih berperasaan sama?

Ah.

Taiga diam-diam menginjak kaki Aomine di bawah meja.

Aomine tak bersuara, tapi dia kontan melonjak pelan. Matanya memelototi Taiga.

Taiga mengangkat kedua alisnya, mengomunikasikan pesan tanpa suara—Vanessa datang untuk bekerja dan entah apa yang akan ditulisnya nanti di artikelnya, lebih baik Aomine bekerja sama daripada membuat musuh dengan media.

Aomine memutar bola matanya.

"Ada sesuatu?" tanya Vanessa.

"Ah, tidak." Taiga tersenyum. "Kau mau pesan dulu, mungkin?"

Dia melambaikan tangannya ke Kim.

Vanessa memesan minuman dan menolak ketika Taiga menawarinya untuk memesan hal lain. Setelah Kim kembali meninggalkan mereka, Vanessa mengeluarkan sebuah alat perekam elektronik dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Ah, maaf," kata Vanessa. "Kurasa lebih baik kita segera mulai?"

"Tentu," balas Taiga.

"Sejujurnya, aku tak menyangka kau akan datang hari ini. Manajer kalian hanya menyebutkan Daiki," kata Vanessa. Dia memberi Taiga senyum simpul, mengisyaratkan dia tak bermaksud menyinggung.

Taiga menggaruk kepalanya. Dia melirik Aomine sekilas. "Aku hanya menemani anak itu, kok. Dan ... Aomine terkadang masih membutuhkan penerjemah. Kurasa kau bisa menganggapku penerjemah saja hari ini."

"Oh, tapi ... aku ingin mewawancaraimu juga. Maksudku, kalau kau tidak berkeberatan."

"Uhm. Aku tak berkeberatan," kata Taiga.

Di sampingnya, Aomine mengangkat alis. Dalam Bahasa Jepang, dia berkata, "Jadi kau mau menjadi penerjemahku hari ini?"

Kuku Taiga menancap ke bagian paha celana jinsnya. Taiga pun tak mengerti kenapa dia mengatakan hal itu. Dia tahu, Aomine mengerti Bahasa Inggris dan bisa membalas dengan baik, walau dengan aksen yang terkadang masih berantakan. "Aomine, sudahlah," kata Taiga.

"Terkadang kau melakukan hal yang tidak kupahami," kata Aomine.

"Bukan waktunya membicarakan ini sekarang," ujar Taiga.

Aomine mendecak lidah dan membuang muka.

Taiga mengepal tinjunya di bawah meja. Di seberang Taiga, Vanessa memerhatikan pertukaran kata mereka dengan sedikit memiringkan kepala. Dia tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tak ingin menginterupsi Taiga dan Aomine.

"Uhm," kata Taiga, "mulai?"

Vanessa membenarkan postur badannya. "Tentu," katanya seraya menyalakan alat perekam. "Kita rileks saja. Ah, Daiki," Vanessa melihat Aomine, "kalau kau susah menjawab atau tak mengerti apa yang—"

"Jangan dengar omongan si bodoh ini. Aku bisa Bahasa Inggris," pungkas Aomine.

"Oh, oke," kata Vanessa. Lalu, dengan sedikit kaku, dia melanjutkan, "Baiklah jika memang demikian ... Taiga,"—Vanessa melihatnya, memulai dari Taiga karena di antara mereka berdua, jelas terlihat Taiga lebih mudah untuk saat ini—"Kudengar kau cedera bulan lalu? Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

"Aku hanya terkilir," jawab Taiga singkat, tapi menangkap anggukan kecil Vanessa yang mengisyaratkan Taiga untuk menguraikan, dia menambahkan, "Aku cedera ketika berlatih di pantai. Semenjak SMA, salah satu regimen latihan intensifku adalah melatih kekuatan kaki dominan dengan melompat di pasir pantai. Hanya saja, bulan lalu, aku ceroboh. Untung lah hanya terkilir biasa."

"Bagus lah. Kakimu adalah aset terbesarmu sebagai pemain. Lompatanmu luar biasa. Kau sudah bisa melakukan itu semenjak SMA?"

Taiga menggaruk kepalanya. "Yang menyadarkanku soal potensi lompatanku pertama kali adalah pelatihku di kala itu. Dia menginstruksikan agar aku tidak bertanding sama sekali dalam suatu kurun dan menyuruhku untuk berulang-ulang melompat ke kanan dan ke kiri di pantai seperti orang bodoh.

"Setelah tiga hari, dia menyuruhku melompat. Bukan dengan kaki yang biasanya, tapi dengan kaki satu lagi. Aku mencoba. Dan ternyata aku bisa melompat jauh lebih tinggi. Dari semula, memang lompatanku sudah tinggi, tapi dari sana aku baru sadar aku bisa melebihi ekspektasiku sendiri. Walau sebenarnya," Taiga berhenti sejenak dan melempar pandangan ke Aomine yang sedari tadi memerhatikan mereka, "uhm, ya begitu lah. Di masa SMA aku melalui hal-hal yang membuatku mengerti potensiku."

Vanessa tersenyum. "Kau melirik Daiki. Sepertinya ada cerita di balik itu. Kalian kenal satu sama lain dari SMA, kan?"

"Ya. Kami tidak bermain di satu tim, tapi sering bertemu dalam pertandingan karena sekolah kami di prefektur yang sama."

"Oh ya? Kudengar kalian terkenal di bangku SMA. Dan, Daiki, dari beberapa sumber yang sempat kutemukan, namamu sering dikait-kaitkan dengan grup ... _Generation of Miracles_? Nama itu agak unik. Bisa kau ceritakan sedikit tentang itu?"

"Heh. Aku tak tahu dari mana nama itu berasal," ujar Aomine. "Personel tim sekolahku di bangku SMP secara kebetulan memiliki kemampuan bermain basket yang lebih baik dari umumnya untuk usia kami. Kami memenangkan banyak pertandingan. Entah sejak kapan, sebutan itu mulai menyebar untuk kami."

"Rasanya sulit dipercaya tim SMP bisa seterkenal itu sampai menarik perhatian media massa. Di manakah Taiga waktu cerita ini dimulai?"

"Aku masih belum kembali ke Jepang," kata Taiga.

"Dia baru mengenal nama itu waktu berhadapan dengan kami satu per satu di kejuaraan nasional," imbuh Daiki.

"Menghadapi kalian satu per satu?"

Daiki menopang dagu. "Ya. Setelah lulus SMP kami semua masuk ke sekolah yang berbeda. Anak ini masuk ke sekolah yang tim basketnya tak berprestasi. Bisa dibilang, menghadapi kami menjadi batu loncatan untuknya."

Taiga mengerjap. Dalam seumur hidupnya mengenal Aomine, Taiga tak menyangka Aomine—angkuh, besar kepala, egois—akan mengatakan hal itu.

"Hmm ... jadi maksudmu, kemampuan Taiga berkembang karena kalian?"

"Ah." Aomine mengangguk.

Sesuatu dalam dada Taiga mengetat. "Aku pulang ke Jepang tak berharap dapat bertemu dengan lawan yang berarti," katanya, "tapi ternyata aku salah besar."

Kepala Aomine bergerak sedikit, ujung matanya menangkap Taiga.

"Lalu, setelah lulus SMA kalian berpisah jalan, kan. Kudengar kau pada awalnya tidak diterima di universitas Amerika, Taiga?"

"Ya. Setelah kami lulus. Aomine mulai bergabung dengan bj league. Dia direkrut Tokyo Cinq Rêves, sedangkan aku ... waktu itu aku tak tahu apa yang ingin kulakukan. Tapi, ayahku ... dia sangat keras kepala. Mendengar tak ada universitas yang mau menerimaku karena nilaiku yang,"—Taiga mengayunkan tangannya—"yah, dia berkeliling Amerika, menunjukkan video pertandinganku ke pelatih-pelatih universitas. Sampai, akhirnya Coach Richardson dari Connecticutt bersedia menerimaku ke timnya. Itu pun aku tak mendapat beasiswa dari Connecticutt."

Vanessa tertawa kecil. "Aku mengikuti karirmu di NCAA. Connecticutt seharusnya tak menyesal menerimamu," komentarnya, lalu, dia berpaling ke Aomine, "Kau langsung masuk ke dunia pro selulus SMA. Apakah hal itu sering terjadi?"

"Tidak. Kurasa memang mereka pun terpaksa, karena di Tokyo tak ada pemain lain yang lebih cocok untuk tim saat itu," kata Aomine.

"Begitukah? Tapi, kenapa hanya kau? Apakah ada pemain dari _Generation of Miracles_ yang juga langsung bergabung dengan dunia pro selepas SMA?"

Aomine mengerutkan hidungnya.

"Aomine adalah pemain terbaik di kejuaraan terakhir kami semasa SMA. Dia mencetak _career high_ yang ... sampai kini aku masih belum percaya terjadi. Tak ada _Generation of Miracles_ lain," ujar Taiga.

"Wow. Tadi kau bilang kalian satu prefektur, berarti sekolahmu tidak lolos babak penyisihan di tahun ketiga?" kata Vanessa.

"Um ... ya." Taiga mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa memang sedari tahun itu, laki-laki bodoh ini semakin susah kukejar."

Vanessa memiringkan kepalanya. "Maksudmu?"

Taiga mengalihkan pandangannya. Sedikit salah tingkah. Dia tak ingin Aomine mendengar ini, tapi …, "Aku selalu beranggapan kami adalah rival. Hanya saja sejak tahun itu aku—"

"Kau dengar apa yang keluar dari mulutmu?" pungkas Aomine dalam Bahasa Jepang.

Taiga sontak melihat Aomine. Wajah Aomine memancarkan ekspresi jengkel. Alisnya betaut dan matanya memicing.

"Kau—"

"Aku benar-benar tak mengerti isi kepalamu." Aomine tak membiarkan Taiga menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Wawancara ini membuang-buang waktu."

Sebelum Taiga bisa mencegahnya, Aomine bangkit berdiri. Tanpa keraguan sedikit pun, dia menggeser kursi dan melangkah keluar dari restoran. Beberapa pengunjung restoran yang merasakan aura konfrontasi di meja mereka menoleh, mengikuti gerak Aomine dengan pandangan mereka sampai dia hilang di balik pintu.

Di meja yang dia tinggalkan, Taiga dan Vanessa tertegun. Jantung Taiga berdetak kencang, menatap pintu yang tertutup di belakang punggung Aomine. Dia setengah mengira pintu itu akan dibuka lagi, menampakkan Aomine yang melenggang masuk. Namun, setelah beberapa saat, Taiga sadar, jelas hal itu tak akan terjadi.

Dia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Vanessa yang tengah mematikan alat perekam. Taiga tak tahu dia harus bilang apa. "Maaf, kami—"

"Tak apa." Vanessa tersenyum. "Aku sudah diperingati ini mungkin terjadi. Dia tak begitu suka dipublikasi?"

"Sebelumnya tak separah ini. Miss Strauss, maaf," Taiga berdiri, "mungkin manajer kami nanti yang akan menelponmu dan mengatur jadwal lagi?"

Vanessa mengangguk. "Pergilah," katanya. "Terima kasih."

Taiga mengambil dompet dari kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dua puluh dollar. Lalu, memberi Vanessa sebuah senyum simpul permintaan maaf, dia meletakkan uang itu di atas meja dan menyusul Aomine.

.

Taiga tak berhasil menemukan Aomine ketika keluar dari restoran. Tepi jalan telah ramai karena massa yang keluar untuk mencari santapan siang. Pandangan Taiga terhalang oleh badan-badan yang menabraknya karena dia berdiri diam di tepi jalan. Menelan perasaan dongkolnya, Taiga mulai melangkah di antara lautan badan manusia, membuka jalan ke arah hotel mereka.

Ke mana pun Aomine pergi, mau tak mau anak itu pasti akan kembali ke hotel pada suatu titik. Tebakan Taiga benar. Beberapa blok dari hotel mereka, dia melihat Aomine duduk pada sebuah kursi beton yang dipasang di pinggir trotoar. Tangannya tersimpan di kantung celana pendek. Wajahnya cuek, mempelajari orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang.

Taiga mengetatkan tinjunya dan menghampiri Aomine.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Aomine mengangkat wajah. Matanya terkunci ke Taiga dengan ekspresi datar. "Menunggumu," ujar Aomine.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Kenapa kau meninggalkanku dan reporter Vanity Fair itu begitu saja?"

Aomine mendecak. "Itu? Kukira kau sudah tahu?"

Taiga memicingkan mata. "Aomine ..."

"Cih. Aku tak suka dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutmu. Cukup jelas, kan."

"Apa yang kuutarakan tak ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Tak ada hubungannya denganku? Jangan membuatku tertawa, Bakagami." Aomine berdiri. Dan, seraya menaut alis, dia menambahkan, "Ada apa denganmu?"

Taiga menarik napas dalam dan mengembusnya. Berusaha menahan amarah. "Tak ada apa-apa. Jangan berlaku bodoh, Aomine. Telepon manajer tim dan minta maaf."

Aomine melangkah maju, memakan jarak di antara mereka sampai hanya tersisa selangkah. Sedekat ini, Taiga dapat membaca dengan jelas kekesalan di mata Aomine. "Bila kau tak menjawabnya, apa aku harus mendiktekan untukmu soal apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

Taiga menggemeretak gigi. "Kau tak tahu apa-apa soal diriku," desis Taiga.

"Menjadi penerjemahku? Kau tahu, alasan itu bagus sekali. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja bilang kau ini _baby sitter_ -ku?" kata Aomine.

"Aomine!" hardik Taiga.

Aomine tak berhenti di sana. Dengan suara semakin keras, dia mengatakan, "Kenapa? Kau butuh alasan agar perempuan itu tidak mengusirmu, bukan?"

Kuku-kuku Taiga menancapi telapak tangannya.

"Kagami Taiga, sejauh ini, di NBA kau sama sekali tak menikmati bermain basket. Bukankah demikian?" tanyanya.

"Aomine, cukup!" kata Taiga.

Aomine tak mengacuhkan Taiga. Dia mengangkat tangannya, mendorong dada Taiga hingga Taiga mundur selangkah. "Kau adalah pemain basket. Bukan penerjemah atau pun _baby sitter-_ ku, atau pun supirku. Hanya karena permainanmu payah, tak berarti kau harus punya alasan untuk duduk di sana!"

Taiga tak sempat mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Dia mengayunkan tinjunya, merasakan tangannya terhubung dengan permukaan keras rahang Aomine. Seketika, rasa sakit membumbung dari buku-buku tinju Taiga. Di hadapannya, Aomine terhempas hingga mundur beberapa langkah.

Waktu seperti terhenti.

Taiga berhenti bergerak. Dia bernapas dalam, merasakan tengkuknya berdenyut seirama dengan detak jantung kencangnya. Aomine membenarkan posturnya seraya menatap Taiga dengan dua mata sedingin es. Taiga mengeraskan badannya. Tak pelak balasan Aomine akan akan datang.

Namun, Aomine tak melakukan apa pun. Dia terdiam, memerhatikan Taiga seakan menunggu Taiga untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Hanya saja di detik itu, Taiga telah kehilangan kata-kata. Dia menggigit bibirnya, terpatri di tempat.

"Heh. Sudah sejak kapan kau mau melakukan itu?" ujar Aomine.

Taiga membuang muka.

Tak ada yang mengisi kekosongan di antara mereka setelah itu. Beberapa waktu kemudian, Aomine berbalik, meninggalkan Taiga sendirian untuk berdiri seperti orang bodoh di sisi jalan. Beku oleh rasa bersalah dan tak berdayanya sendiri.


	3. Chapter 3

Taiga tak bisa melakukan apa pun selain kembali ke kamar hotelnya. Namun, sebelum masuk ke kamarnya sendiri, dia berdiri sesaat di depan pintu kamar Aomine yang bersebelahan. Tangan Taiga menggantung di udara untuk mengetuk pintu, tapi keraguan menghentikannya. Pada akhirnya, dia mengurungkan niat.

Dia tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa di depan Aomine saat ini. Amarah Taiga masih menyala. Provokasi Aomine bergema di dalam kepalanya, tapi di saat bersamaan, dari dasar hatinya, Taiga tahu apa yang dikatakan Aomine adalah kenyataan. Tak seharusnya jantungnya terasa seperti ditusuk ketika dia mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Aomine.

Beberapa hari lalu, Lovell memberi nasihat untuk Taiga agar berbicara dengan Aomine. Taiga tak mengacuhkannya. Dia dan Aomine—mereka berdua bukan teman yang saling berbagi isi hati. Bahkan, bila Taiga jujur, mereka berteman dikarenakan kondisi: karena Kuroko dan teman-teman yang mereka saling kenal; kemudian, sewaktu di Amerika, karena bagi mereka, satu sama lainnya adalah sosok familier dengan bahasa ibu dan kampung halaman yang sama.

Kini, dia berpikir mungkin memang seharusnya dia melakukan itu.

Di dalam kamarnya, Taiga duduk di ujung kasur dan menatap televisi yang menayangkan acara dokumenter tentang pinguin. Entah berapa lama telah berlalu, tapi ketika dia tersadarkan dari pikirannya, kamar sudah gelap. Dia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke ponsel yang bergetar di atas nakas. Taiga beringsut ke sisi kasur dan membaca nama yang tertera di layar.

"Ya," katanya sembari menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga.

Di ujung lain sambungan seluler, manajernya mendecak sebelum berkata, _"Apa yang terjadi?"_

" _Interview_ terpotong. Aomine meninggalkannya setengah jalan," ujar Taiga.

 _"Aku tahu itu. Vanessa Strauss meneleponku langsung. Maksudku, kau sudah melihat_ e-mail _yang kukirim?"_

Sebuah perasaan tidak enak menyusupi Taiga. Dia menurunkan ponselnya dan menyentuh lambang _speaker_ di layar. "Sebentar," kata Taiga.

 _"Ya. Buka_ e-mail _-mu sekarang_ ," kata sang manajer.

Taiga menurutinya. Di badan _e-mail_ teratas Taiga, terpampang _screenshot_ dari halaman media gosip _online_. Halaman itu memuat artikel berjudul, 'Perseteruan Dua Atlet NBA' dan di bawahnya, disematkan foto Taiga dengan tangan melayang di udara, beberapa detik sebelum tinjunya menghantam rahang Aomine.

 _"Sudah lihat?"_

"Ya," jawab Taiga.

Manajer tim—Richard—menghembuskan napas panjang. _"Aku yakin, apa pun yang terjadi, bukan hanya kau yang salah. Tapi, karena saat ini Daiki tak bisa dihubungi,"_ katanya, _"maka aku akan memarahimu seorang. Apa yang_ kau _pikirkan? Normalnya, atlet NBA berjotos-jotosan di jalan, atau bahkan berpesta miras dan bermain perempuan bukan berita apa-apa. Sudah biasa. Tapi, kau tahu kan, kalian bukan atlet NBA seperti umumnya."_

Taiga menelan ludah. Dia tahu dengan pasti kata-kata apa yang akan keluar dari _speaker_ ponselnya. Mereka sudah diperingati soal itu sejak Aomine bergabung dari bj league ke Golden State Warriors dan menarik mata dunia bersamanya.

 _"Kalian harus menghindari gosip. Tak ada yang mau melihat pahlawannya mabuk-mabukan dan menabrakkan mobil_ sport _ke trotoar karena itu. Terlebih di pasar Asia. Kalian beruntung karena kalian satu tim dan media tahu kalian berteman baik. Kita bisa bilang kalian berseteru karena hal kecil. Pertengkaran antar teman itu lumrah."_

"Aku minta maaf," ujar Taiga.

Richard terdiam. Terdengar suara kecil dari sambungan, seakan sang manajer sedang mengacak rambut karena jengkel.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

 _"Saat ini? Heh,"_ Richard mendecak lagi, _"pastikan kalian tiba di lokasi pemotretan. Bicaralah dengan Daiki. Selesaikan masalah kalian. Vanessa setuju untuk melanjutkan interview kalian di lokasi."_

"Baiklah," kata Taiga.

 _"Oke. Kalau ada apa-apa lagi kalian akan kukabari,"_ kata Richard, kemudian dengan sebuah salam pendek, dia memutus sambungan seluler.

Taiga menatap layar telponnya beberapa saat setelah suara Richard hilang.

 _Bicaralah dengan Daiki_.

Orang kedua yang menyuruhnya melakukan itu. Hanya saja, kali ini situasi sedikit lebih sulit. Taiga menyapu wajah dengan tangannya, lalu menggantung tangan itu di hadapannya. Dia memerhatikan rona biru keunguan yang menyebar dari buku-buku tinjunya ke pangkal jari. Rasa sakit hanya terasa samar-samar selama Taiga tak menyentuh area itu.

Dia membayangkan memar di wajah Aomine.

.

Pada akhirnya, bukan Taiga yang mengalah terlebih dahulu.

Jam dua belas malam, Taiga baru saja keluar dari _shower_ ketika terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Dia menghabiskan sisa harinya memikirkan cara untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan Aomine. Beberapa kali dia melangkah ke _foyer_ kamarnya, menaruh tangan di kenop pintu sebelum mengurungkan niat dan kembali ke tempat tidur. Tatapan Aomine sebelum dia meninggalkan Taiga terbayang-bayang di benaknya.

Kini, Taiga berdiri mematung, melihat Aomine yang berkacak pinggang di ambang pintu. Aomine tidak mengenakan atasan, hanya sebuah celana pendek yang menggantung rendah di pinggangnya. Rambutnya berantakan, seakan dia baru saja terbangun dan tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk mengunjungi kamar Taiga. Namun, mata Taiga melewati detil-detil itu. Alih-alih, perhatiannya terpatri pada noda berwarna gelap di sisi rahang Aomine. Area itu sedikit bengkak, tapi tak separah yang Taiga bayangkan.

"Hei."

Suara Aomine membuat Taiga tertegun dan menaikkan pandangannya ke mata Aomine. Tak ada lagi amarah yang tersiar dari mata berwarna hitam kelam. Emosi itu kini digantikan lingkaran abu-abu di bawah matanya—kekurangan tidur yang mereka alami beberapa hari ini akhirnya menampakkan diri.

"Um," gumam Taiga.

"Minggir." Aomine tak menunggu Taiga mundur. Dia melangkah maju, meyibak badan Taiga dengan tangan untuk masuk ke kamar.

Taiga menutup pintu setelah Aomine lewat, lalu berbalik dan mengikuti laki-laki itu. Namun, dia berdiam tak seberapa jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Enggan mendekat lebih dari itu untuk saat ini.

Aomine sendiri dengan cuek telah duduk di atas tempat tidur Taiga. Punggungnya menempel di _headboard_ dan kakinya berselonjor. Tangannya menguasai _remote_ yang Taiga biarkan tergeletak di nakas dan menyalakan televisi dengan seenak hati.

"Aomine," mulai Taiga seraya Aomine bergeser antar tayangan, "aku—"

"Hotel ini punya Netflix," pungkas Aomine. "Kau ingat terakhir kita menonton Daredevil sampai episode berapa?"

Taiga mengerutkan dahi. "Delapan?"

"Hmmm ..." Aomine membuka halaman menu Netflix dan berpindah layar sampai dia menemukan judul yang dia cari.

"Aomine—"

"Sudahlah. Kita nonton saja," kata Aomine.

Taiga tak bersuara. Aomine tak ingin berbicara soal kejadian tadi siang. Taiga seluruhnya setuju dengan ide itu. Selama ini pun mereka telah beroperasi dalam modus operandi yang sama. Namun, untuk kali ini Taiga tak yakin dia bisa membiarkan masalah ini selesai tanpa berdiskusi dengan Aomine.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri di sana?" Aomine mengangkat wajah, memandang Taiga.

Taiga menggigit bibit.

Aomine menunggunya. Dia memiringkan kepala dan mengangkat alis. Seakan menantang Taiga untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

Taiga menimbang sesaat. Sampai, suara sirine mobil ambulans berkumandang dari _speaker_ televisi—Aomine telah menyalakan episode yang ingin ditontonnya. Dia memutus kontak mata dengan Taiga ketika Foggy mulai berbicara di dalam layar.

Entah apa yang mendorong Taiga untuk membuat keputusan, tapi di detik itu, dia bergerak. Busa tempat tidur melesak sewaktu Taiga naik. Dia bergeser hingga berada di samping Aomine, meniru pose laki-laki itu.

Sebuah perasaan tak enak masih mengganjal dada Taiga, tapi dia membiarkan bunyi televisi mendominasi ruang di antara mereka. Masih ada waktu untuk bicara di esok hari.

.

Sayup-sayup, Taiga mendengar suara televisi. Ketika dia bangun, matahari sudah menyusup dari jendela yang semalam tak ditutupi dengan gorden _blackout_. Cahaya membentuk garis bayang panjang di sepanjang dinding yang berseberangan dengan Taiga. Jam digital hotel yang ditaruh di atas nakas menunjukkan pukul sembilan tiga puluh.

Perlu beberapa menit sampai Taiga sadar seluruhnya. Dia memijat wajah dengan jemari dan terduduk. Di layar televisi, tayangan masih berjalan. Mereka berganti dari Daredevil, menjadi menonton versi _extended_ Lord of the Rings sekitar jam satu pagi. Kini, di dalam layar, Frodo dan Sam sedang berbicara dengan Gollum yang bersungut-sungut.

Taiga mengerjap, mendadak teringat sesuatu. Dia menoleh ke samping, dan ... benar saja. Aomine tertidur memunggunginya. Tubuhnya tertutup selimut sampai dengan dagu, menyisakan kepala dengan rambut berantakan. Taiga tak bersentuhan dengannya, tapi dia merasakan panas dari arah sana.

Mereka tertidur di tengah filem. Taiga tak ingat siapa yang telelap terlebih dahulu. Namun, samar-samar dia terbesit Aomine mengecilkan suara televisi di jam tiga dini hari. Kemudian, setelah mendorong Taiga agar tak meniduri selimut, dia berbalik badan dan meringkuk. Taiga sendiri sudah setengah tidur kala itu.

Mereka harus berangkat hari ini, bila ingin mencapai lokasi pemotretan tepat waktu untuk bertemu dengan para kru. Taiga tak membayangkan Aomine akan senang. Walau dia mengajak Taiga jalan-jalan, pada kenyataannya mereka belum melihat apa pun di kota ini. Terlebih, karena kemarin mereka menghabiskan setengah hari untuk mengurung diri di kamar.

Namun ... bagaimana pun ...

 _Pastikan kalian tiba di lokasi pemotretan_.

Taiga menghela napas.

Merasa agak bersalah karena pikirannya mengilas bayangan hitam di bawah mata Aomine semalam, dia menggoyang bahu Aomine.

Bertentangan dengan anggapan kebanyakan orang, Aomine tidak susah dibangunkan. Dia bisa tidur di mana saja, bahkan sebelum pertandingan, di ruang loker yang penuh sesak dengan anggota tim dan staff. Namun, walau demikian laki-laki di samping Taiga setiap harinya selalu bangun di jam enam pagi. Kecuali pada hari-hari tertentu, seperti sekarang ini.

Aomine menggumamkan suara kecil. Dia bergeser sedikit, meringkuk lebih dalam ke selimut. Taiga tak membiarkannya berlanjut tidur, alih-alih, dia mengulang tindakannya—kali ini dengan lebih keras.

Aomine tersentak. Tersadar dan mengangkat wajahnya, menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang mengganggu tidurnya. Menyadari keberadaan Taiga, Aomine mengerang pendek. "Jam berapa sekarang," tanyanya.

"Hampir jam sepuluh. Aku mau mandi. Kembali lah ke kamarmu," pungkas Taiga.

Aomine menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bantal dan diam di sana beberapa lama. Taiga mengira dia sudah tertidur lagi, tapi kemudian, tanpa aba-aba apa pun Aomine menghempas selimut dan terduduk di sisi ranjang. Kakinya menempel ke lantai.

Garis-garis bekas cetakan selimut membuat pola acak di kulit punggung telanjang Aomine. Tempatnya duduk adalah bagian dari kotak cahaya matahari yang membingkai kamar sesuai bentuk jendela hotel. Taiga memerhatikan rambut Aomine terlihat sedikit lebih terang di bawah matahari. Laki-laki itu menunduk, memamerkan profil tulang ringkih yang mencuat di bawah kulit tengkuknya.

"Uh," gumam Taiga. Dia mendadak tak ingin berada di tempat itu. Menyibak selimut bagiannya, Taiga pun memimik Aomine, menggeser posisi duduk hingga kakinya menyentuh lantai. Dia berdiri dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Percaya Aomine seharusnya sudah tak ada di tempat itu seusai dia mandi.

.

Sesuai dengan instruksi manajer mereka, Richard, yang disampaikan lewat pesan singkat, mereka mampir ke toko peralatan _outdoor sport_ untuk membeli beberapa hal. Beberapa hal yang bisa diartikan—semua hal. Karena, Taiga tak berpikiran untuk menghabiskan malamnya di tengah alam liar ketika Aomine merencanakan perjalanan mereka. Aomine pun demikian.

Namun, setelah kekacauan minor yang terjadi di hari sebelumnya, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang merasa ingin menentang titah Richard. Pesan terakhirnya yang ditujukan untuk Aomine menjanjikan Aomine akan menerima omelan panjang darinya begitu mereka menginjak Oakland. Taiga tak mau memikirkan apakah Nick, _point guard_ mereka yang terlibat skandal dengan keluarga Kadarshian tahun lalu diperlakukan sama oleh Richard dan _publicist_ mereka. Taiga setengah curiga hal itu malahan dimanfaatkan sebagai oportunitas untuk publikasi.

Tak peduli apa yang terjadi nanti, mau tak mau mereka harus menuruti Richard untuk sementara. Setidaknya manajer tim mereka masih berbaik hati dan membantu melakukan riset _Google_ untuk memberi tahu apa saja yang mungkin mereka butuhkan. Informasi ini membantu, karena terakhir kali Taiga berkemping adalah dengan ayahnya dan Himuro sepuluh tahun lalu, beberapa bulan sebelum dia terpaksa kembali ke Jepang. Dan, melihat wajah Aomine yang berkonsentrasi mendengarkan penjelasan pramuniaga soal kantung tidur serta kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing merek yang ditawarkan toko itu, Taiga mengambil kesimpulan Aomine pun tak tahu apa-apa soal kegiatan _outdoor_.

Pada akhirnya, mereka menghabiskan terlalu banyak uang di toko itu dan keluar dengan barang bawaan yang memenuhi bagasi Ford Taiga. Dia tak yakin mereka butuh tali pengaman untuk memanjat tebing curam—namun, mata Aomine yang berbinar ketika mendengarkan penjelasan cara pemasangan _harness_ dan pengoperasiannya membuat Taiga tak bisa berargumen apa-apa.

Dia berprasangka buruk bahwa hari ini dan beberapa hari ke depan akan berlalu seperti ini—dengan Taiga tak bisa melawan argumen Aomine. Pikiran itu membuat dada Taiga berlaku aneh. Seakan dia baru saja berlari berkeliling Alameda, delapan kilometer bolak-balik, tapi dengan napas yang tidak sesak.

"Kau mau menyetir?" tanya Aomine setelah mereka memuat semua barang belanjaan.

"Kau mau?" balas Taiga.

"Ya sudah."

Itu adalah pembicaraan terakhir mereka untuk beberapa jam ke depan. Aomine menyetiri mereka keluar dari Los Angeles melewati Pasadena untuk menghindari lalu lintas di siang hari. Sebelum mendapatkan berita soal majalah Vanity Fair yang ingin meliput Aomine, dia berencana mengajak Taiga ke Las Vegas. Namun, karena janji untuk bertemu dengan kru Vanity Fair esok hari di lokasi, Taiga memveto rencana itu. Alih-alih, mereka akan bertemu dengan kru di tengah jalan. Siapa pun yang sampai lebih dulu di poin pemberhentian sebelum Kaibab National Forest akan menunggu yang lainnya.

Mereka berhenti beberapa kali untuk makan siang dan berganti supir. Tiap perhentian tak terlalu lama, hanya cukup untuk meregang kaki dan memeriksa peta, memastikan mereka masih berada di jalur yang benar. Kru dari Vanity Fair meminta untuk bertemu di South Rim Grand Canyon. Yang berarti, mereka memang tak bisa melakukan pemberhentian di Las Vegas karena harus mengambil rute berbeda dari rencana awal.

"Nanti sewaktu pulang," ujar Aomine dengan keyakinan pasti ketika Taiga mengungkit hal ini.

"Memangnya kau mau lihat apa di sana? Sphinx?" tukas Taiga. Kali ini dia yang sedang kebagian berada di belakang setir. Menyetir di sepanjang jalan ini, kesusahan terbesar yang harus Taiga hadapi adalah menahan rasa kantuk. Tak ada apa-apa di samping kiri dan kanan selain lapangan kosong berumput. Terkadang, beberapa kawanan kerbau memecah kemonotonan.

"Las Vegas Speedway. Mencoba mobil NASCAR," kata Aomine.

Jawaban itu membuat Taiga terperangah sejenak dan mengalihkan mata dari jalan. Rambut Aomine berterbangan karena sejak satu setengah jam terakhir, mereka menyetir dengan jendela terbuka. Dia menopang sebelah tangannya ke pintu. Matanya tersembunyi di balik kaca mata hitam. Dan, ekspresinya menampilkan cengiran lebar.

"Lamborghini Gallardo Superleggera?" Taiga tak terlalu mengikuti berita balap mobil atau pun mengoleksi majalah otomotif. Mobil itu adalah satu-satunya mobil NASCAR yang dia tahu. Namun, itu pun sudah cukup. Taiga tak bisa membayangkan ada mobil lain yang mampu mengalahkan fantasi soal mobil itu.

Aomine juga tampak setuju. "Yep. Kita coba saja mobil itu."

Taiga mengangkat alisnya. Ada sesuatu soal mobil _sport_ —entah apa itu—yang hanya mendengarnya saja membuat jantung Taiga berdebar lebih cepat dan adrenalinnya mengalir. Tanpa disadarinya, kedua ujung bibir Taiga tertarik ke atas.

"Kadang-kadang kau bisa punya ide bagus juga," kata Taiga.

.

Mereka bertemu dengan kru majalah tepat sebelum matahari menghilang di balik puncak-puncak rindang pepohonan pinus. Mobil kru majalah mudah dikenali. Satu-satunya mobil van putih di antara mobil-mobil lain yang terparkir di lapangan parkir _check point_ Kaibab Forest.

Para kru pun tampak baru sampai. Dua orang yang berdiri di sisi mobil van itu sedang mengobrol, sementara dua orang lainnya masih berada di dalam mobil. Ketika Taiga mendekat, dia segera mengenali salah seorang dari dua sosok yang sedang bercakap-cakap sebagai Vanessa Strauss, reporter dari Vanity Fair yang ditemuinya kemarin.

Wanita itu menghentikan pembicaraannya setelah melihat Taiga.

"Hei," kata Vanessa. Bibirnya mengulas senyum ramah.

Taiga teringat kejadian kemarin dan menahan impuls untuk lagi-lagi meminta maaf. Bukan dia yang seharusnya melakukan hal itu.

"Apa kabar?" tanya Taiga.

Di belakangnya, Taiga merasakan Aomine mengangguk sebagai tanda pemberian salamnya. Taiga mencegah dirinya memutar bola mata. Tentu saja dia berharap terlalu banyak bila membayangkan Aomine akan meminta maaf.

Namun, seakan tak mengingat kejadian kemarin, Vanessa memberi Aomine senyum yang tak kalah ramah. "Aku baik," mulainya. "Kenalkan ini adalah Mike Liebermen. Dia yang akan bekerja sama dengan kita untuk pemotretan esok."

Taiga menyambut tangan yang diulurkan Mike Lieberman. Laki-laki yang lebih pendek sekitar dua puluh senti dari mereka, hampir sepantaran dengan Vanessa, dengan rambut cokelat yang sudah memperlihatkan helai putih. Jabatan tangannya hangat dan tangguh.

Mike mengulang hal yang sama dengan Aomine—menjabat tangan Aomine, kali ini ditambah dengan sebuah tepukan bersahabat ke punggung. "Aku sering menonton kalian," katanya. "Tim kalian bagus tahun ini."

"Terima kasih," balas Aomine. Terkadang anak itu mengejutkan Taiga dengan sikap sopan yang menaati protokol sosial. Kemunculan sikap itu tak menentu.

"Aku dan Vanessa berencana untuk menonton _pre-season game_ pertama kalian," lanjut Mike.

"Sebagai bagian dari reportase ini," imbuh Vanessa.

"Oh, ya? _Game_ pertama kita di San Antonio," kata Taiga.

Vanessa terkekeh. "Jangan khawatir. Salah satu kelebihan bekerja di majalah ini adalah kebebasan mengatur biaya perjalanan untuk reportase."

"Oh."

"Hei, _guys_ , kalian belum mau jalan?" Seorang lelaki muda melongokkan kepala dari jendela mobil.

Empat orang otomatis menengok. Laki-laki itu—Oliver—tampak masih berusia dua puluhan, dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru. Mike mengenalkan Oliver sebagai asisten sekaligus supirnya, yang terakhir disambut dengan kerutan wajah oleh Oliver. Mike tak pelak berjalan ke sana dan menjitaki Oliver.

Anggota kru terakhir adalah perempuan, yang diperkenalkan sebagai Ellen. Taiga menangkap kemiripan antara Ellen dengan Mike dan menebak Ellen adalah anak perempuan Mike. Walau, tak ada yang berkomentar soal itu.

Mereka kembali ke mobil dan berangkat tak lama setelah acara perkenalan. Ada situs kemping di _check point_ Kaibab National Forest, tapi setelah berdiskusi singkat mereka setuju untuk naik ke South Rim dan bermalam di sana saja. Malam ini sudah terlalu larut untuk memulai pemotretan dan bila kemping di sana, mereka bisa menangkap momen matahari terbit di atas Grand Canyon.

Perjalanan mereka hanya tersisa kurang dari satu jam. Keluar dari jejeran padat pohon pinus, jalan membuka, kembali memperlihatkan lapangan tundra dengan langit tak berujung yang dibelah aspal hitam. Hanya saja, kali ini tak ada lagi warna hijau di sepanjang mata memandang. Di bawah sinar minimal matahari yang hampir menghilang, Taiga hanya bisa melihat warna cokelat: hamparan tanah merah dan rumput kering. Diselingi tiang listrik yang berdiri sendiri dalam senyap, sosok kesepian di antara kekosongan.

Suara burung pemangsa memanggil di sela desir angin. Taiga menutup matanya sejenak. Mendadak bersyukur dia tak menyetir di penggalan jalan terakhir ini. Suara radio sudah dibanjiri gangguan statis, hingga Taiga mematikannya setengah jalan. Ada rasa damai di tengah desing laju mobil.

.

Situs kemping Desert View lengang malam itu. Ketika mereka melakukan registrasi hanya ada dua grup lainnya yang bermalam di sana dan grup mereka diantar ke _lot_ masing-masing oleh dua orang petugas. Jarak pemisah antar lot tak jauh, Taiga masih bisa melihat Vanessa dan Ellen di lot sebelah, di antara batang-batang pinus. Bercakap-cakap sambil mendirikan tenda.

Taiga sendiri tak banyak membantu dalam mendirikan tenda. Bukan dia yang mendengarkan dengan seksama ketika pramuniaga toko menjelaskan cara mendirikan tenda. Alih-alih, Taiga mendapat tugas untuk mulai memasak—menjaga api unggun yang dinyalakan dengan bantuan salah seorang petugas area kemping. Mereka beruntung karena grup Vanessa memiliki persiapan lebih matang. Tak ada satu pun di antara mereka berdua yang terpikir untuk membawa bahan-bahan makanan.

Taiga membalur potongan daging sapi dengan daun ketumbar, madu, sedikit mustard, lada, dan garam, kemudian membiarkan lembaran-lembaran itu mendesis di atas _grill_ yang dipasang langsung mengolongi api unggun. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai daging-daging itu matang. Beberapa orang mulai mendekat ketika bau daging panggang menguar dari area tengah.

Vanessa adalah yang pertama.

"Wow," ujarnya, "syukurlah kau ikut. Aku tak menyangka sesuatu yang seperti ini bisa dibuat dari bahan-bahan seadanya."

Taiga mengulas senyum tipis. "Tidak susah, kok," kata Taiga.

Di belakang Vanessa, muncul Ellen dan Mike. Mereka terang-terangan memasang wajah lapar dan menatap Taiga seakan dia adalah malaikat ketika Taiga memberi mereka dua piring yang masing-masing berisi daging panggang dan makanan pendamping yang sudah disiapkan sebelumnya.

Tak lama kemudian, semua anggota grup lengkap berkumpul. Aomine menjatuhkan diri di samping Taiga, mengumbar cengiran dan rasa bangga.

"Tenda berdiri kokoh berkat Aomine-sama," kata Aomine. Tangannya menyapu ke arah lot kemping mereka.

Taiga mengintip ke sana. Sebuah tenda berwarna biru tua telah didirikan dengan simetris. Ukurannya agak besar, mengingat mereka berdua bertinggi badan di atas enam kaki. Di balik risleting tenda yang sedikit terbuka, terdapat tumpukan rendah barang-barang mereka. Tas ransel berisi baju dan sebuah bola basket yang selalu mengikuti Taiga di dalam mobilnya ke mana pun dia pergi.

"Hei, kalian," suara Vanessa yang baru saja duduk di seberang mereka mengalihkan perhatian Taiga. "Berhubung saat ini sedang senggang, mau melanjutkan wawancara kemarin?"

Taiga melihat Aomine, karena bukan dia yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan Vanessa. Aomine bungkam sesaat. Wajah sumringahnya meredup. Taiga sempat khawatir dia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang menyinggung—namun, kekhawatiran itu untunglah tak berdasar, karena Aomine pada akhirnya mengangguk.

"Boleh," katanya.

Senyum Vanessa memamerkan giginya. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Sebentar."

Dia mengeluarkan alat perekam dari kantung celana dan menyalakannya. Selama wawancara berlangsung, Taiga kembali cemas, setengah mengira Aomine lagi-lagi akan melarikan diri, memunculkan sisi keras kepalanya. Hanya saja, alih-alih mengulang kejadian yang sama, wawancara dengan Vanessa kali ini dipenuhi gelak tawa. Terutama setelah Mike dan krunya bergabung dengan mereka, terduduk dalam bentuk semi-lingkaran mengelilingi api unggun.

.

Taiga tak mengungkit masalahnya dengan Aomine. Bahkan, dia tak tahu apakah konfrontasi mereka bisa disebut masalah. Aomine tampak sama sekali tak ingat Taiga telah memukulnya, walau bukti kejadian itu masih tertera di kulitnya.

Pagi itu, Taiga bangun lebih awal dari Aomine. Mereka diinstruksikan untuk bangun satu jam sebelum matahari terbit, tapi Taiga sudah membuka mata dari jam empat kurang dini hari. Dua puluh menit sebelum alarm berbunyi.

Dia terduduk di dalam tenda, memerhatikan Aomine yang tertidur dalam posisi fetal di dalam kantung tidur. Wajah Aomine rileks dan jauh lebih muda tanpa kerutan yang konstan menggarisi jarak di antara alisnya. Memar di rahang Aomine belum membaik, namun warna ungu yang kini semakin gelap hampir tak terlihat di kulit cokelat Aomine.

Taiga menangkap tangannya sendiri hampir menyentuh kulit memar itu. Dia menghentikannya di detik-detik terakhir, mengepal jarinya menjadi tinju di udara, beberapa senti dari kulit Aomine. Napas laki-laki itu membelai lengan Taiga dengan lembut.

Taiga menggemeretak gigi. Sontak, dia menarik tangannya kembali ke sisi badan. Sebuah perasaan amarah membumbung di dalam Taiga. Perasaan itu tak ditujukan untuk Aomine, alih-alih lebih untuknya sendiri. Dia merasa bodoh. Selama dua tahun ini, entah apa yang sedang dia lakukan—berlari-lari seperti orang buta. Di lapangan maupun di luar lapangan.

Tenda ini tiba-tiba terasa terlalu sempit untuknya. Dinding-dinding kanvas mengungkung alih-alih melindunginya dari elemen luar. Membuatnya sulit bernapas. Dia mengacak rambut dengan jengah dan bergerak, merangkak keluar tenda.

Tindakan ini membuat Taiga merasa seakan dia sedang berlari dari sesuatu. Namun, tak tahu apa sesuatu itu—dia tak ingin menganalisisnya lebih jauh. Taiga berfirasat apa pun sesuatu itu ... hal itu bukan masalah simpel. Pikirannya sedang meracau. Dia tak ingin membuat otaknya semakin kusut.

Di luar, bukan hanya Taiga yang sudah bangun. Mike, Oliver, dan Ellen sudah mulai beraktivitas. Dilihatnya Mike sedang duduk di tanah tak jauh dari bekas api unggun semalam, menunduk untuk membersihkan kamera dengan bantuan senter kecil. Di belakangnya, Oliver dan Ellen sedang berdiri, tampak berdiskusi seru tentang sesuatu, tapi ketika Taiga keluar tenda, mereka berhenti.

Ellen menyunggingkan senyum lebar. "Taiga, kau sudah bangun. Waktunya pas sekali. Kita butuh bantuan tenaga laki-laki."

"Untuk?" tanya Taiga.

Ellen menjentik kepala ke arah parkir mobil. "Ikuti kami saja."

Taiga bungkam, mengekori Oliver dan Ellen. Mereka melenggang ke mobil van putih mereka dan membuka pintu bagasi belakang. Di dalam, terdapat berbagai macam benda yang disusun tanpa aturan.

"Kita harus menyiapkan semuanya sebelum matahari muncul," jelas Oliver.

Mata Taiga melebar ketika Oliver dengan susah payah mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbentuk kotak yang terbuat dari metal. Otot tangan Taiga bekerja keras ketika Oliver menginstruksikannya membawa benda itu. Sebuah _basket hoop_ portabel. Dengan dasar yang terbuat dari besi bergalvanis hitam dan _board_ berbahan akrilik. Ketika dilipat hanya sebesar kotak berukuran kurang lebih satu meter dikali satu setengah.

"Ini mau dibawa ke mana?" tanya Taiga.

Setengah dari badan Oliver sudah kembali masuk ke dalam bagasi mobil, mengangkat sesuatu dari dalam. Dia bersungut-sungut ketika muncul kembali, memeluk beberapa tripod di sebelah tangannya dan sebuah kotak metal hitam bertulisan Speedotron di sisi lain.

"Uh. Ikuti aku," katanya.

Oliver berjalan tertatih karena keberatan. Taiga mengikutinya, meninggalkan Ellen yang melambai-lambai ke mereka sambil tersenyum.

Oliver membawa mereka melewati area observasi South Rim. "Di sana bagus tapi biasanya pasti akan didatangi orang begitu jam matahari terbit," jelas Oliver.

Taiga tak berkomentar apa-apa, mengikuti Oliver seraya berusaha untuk tak menjatuhkan bawaannya sendiri yang berat. Mereka berjalan sekitar lima menit ke arah utara, sampai mereka tiba di sebuah tempat datar yang bebas dari pohon. Oliver menyuruh Taiga meletakkan barang bawaannya ke tanah dan kembali lagi bersamanya.

Mereka bolak-balik beberapa kali sampai semua benda yang harus Oliver dan Ellen siapkan berada di tempatnya. Ketika _hoop_ portabel dibuka dan dinaikkan oleh Oliver, jam tangan digitalnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 04:32.

"Ah, maaf, Taiga," kata Oliver, "kau jadi terlalu lama membantuku. Kalian juga harus bersiap-siap. Matahari sudah mau terbit."

Taiga menggaruk kepala. Walau disuruh bersiap-siap, dia bingung harus melakukan apa. Namun, hal itu tak berlangsung lama. Ellen menepuk dan mendorong Taiga, memaksanya melangkah kembali ke area kemping.

"Heh. Sebenarnya sih tak banyak yang harus disiapkan, _big man_ . Tapi setidaknya kau perlu _shower_ sebelum muncul di depan kamera," kata Ellen.

"Kalau ada _ring_ basket berarti kalian menginginkan kami bermain basket, kan. Memangnya ada bedanya aku mandi atau tidak?"

"Ya. Tapi, sebelum bermain basket ada sesi lain, ganteng."

"Um, terima kasih?"

"Oh, kau mau bermain mata denganku? Terlalu cepat seratus tahun, nak. Aku sudah punya suami," kata Ellen.

Taiga hampir terbatuk. "A-aku tidak—"

Ellen menertawainya, menarik ujung rambut Taiga walau dia harus berjinjit untuk melakukannya. " _Shower_ sebelah sana. Pergilah," kata Ellen.

Mereka sudah sampai di tengah lokasi kemping. Ellen meninggalkan Taiga berdiri sendiri, melenggang dengan santai ke tendanya dan Vanessa. Tak ada yang bisa Taiga lakukan selain menuruti Ellen. Namun, sewaktu dia berjalan ke _shower_ umum yang ditunjuk Ellen, dia mendapati Aomine berdiri dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada. Wajahnya memberenggut kesal.

"Ada apa?" tanya Taiga.

Aomine mengedik bahunya. "Tak apa. Mandi sana. Aku sudah."

Taiga mengangkat alis. Tak mengacuhkan Aomine, dia melewati laki-laki itu dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke _shower_ umum.

.

Area kemping sudah kosong ketika Taiga selesai _shower_ . Tak ada siapa pun di sana, terkecuali Vanessa yang jelas-jelas sedang menunggunya. Vanessa masih mengenakan _hoodie_ dan jins yang dipakainya sejak semalam. Rambutnya berantakan. Namun, matanya awas—tak ada tanda-tanda kantuk.

"Tak perlu berganti baju," kata Vanessa. "Cepatlah. Di sana sudah disiapkan."

Taiga melirik bajunya sendiri. Kaus putih Nike dan celana jins hitam. Tak berbeda dari Vanessa, keduanya sudah dipakai Taiga sejak semalam.

Vanessa tersenyum geli kepadanya. "Kubilang di sana sudah disiapkan, kan. Ayo."

Taiga mengangguk. Mereka berangkat ke lokasi dan di tengah perjalanan, Taiga mendapati area observasi berbanister besi yang ditunjuk Oliver tadi sudah lumayan ramai, tak hanya oleh grup kemping, tapi juga pengunjung yang baru tiba. Beberapa mobil yang sebelumnya tidak ada kini mengisi slot kosong lapangan parkir.

Taiga dan Vanessa melewati semua itu. Ketika sampai di lokasi, sinar pertama matahari sudah mengintip dari ujung horizon. Taiga menyadari tempat yang diduganya kosong itu, ternyata tidak seperti yang dia kira. Kegelapan menyembunyikan jurang ngarai yang ujungnya tak sampai lima belas meter dari tempatnya menaruh _ring_ basket portabel tadi. Jurang itu tak seperti jurang di area observasi untuk umum yang mereka lewati, tak ada pengaman besi di sana.

Ellen melambai ke Taiga, menyuruhnya untuk mendekat. Dia dikelilingi oleh jejeran dua rak pakaian dan beberapa helai celana yang tergeletak begitu saja di tanah. Celana-celana itu tidak kotor karena Ellen melapisi area itu dengan karpet dari kain kanvas. Namun, bukan itu yang membuatnya terperangah.

Aomine berdiri tak jauh dari Ellen dengan ekspresi jengah. Tubuhnya terbalut kemeja putih berlapis vest hitam dengan lengan kemejanya terlipat untuk memberi aura kasual. Setelan itu dilengkapi celana bahan hitam dan sepatu _oxford_ mengilap yang berwarna sama. Memar di rahang Aomine sudah tak terlihat sama sekali—kemungkinan besar disembunyikan dengan _make-up_.

Vanessa memukul punggung Taiga, mendorongnya maju.

"Ellen, anak ini juga tolong dibenarkan," ujar Vanessa.

Ellen terkekeh. "Pastinya," katanya. "Sini, Taiga. Berdiri di sini."

Taiga melangkah ke tempat yang ditunjuk Ellen. Merasa seperti monyet di kandang ketika wanita itu menginspeksinya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Hmmm ...," mulai Ellen setelah beberapa waktu, "kau kurang lebih setinggi Daiki, tapi aku tak tahu apakah punya sesuatu yang pas dengan bahumu yang lebih bidang. Sebentar." Ellen membalik badan, merogoh-rogoh lembaran baju bersarung plastik di rak. Di samping Taiga, Vanessa menyentuh Aomine, menyuruhnya menghampiri Mike dan Oliver yang tak jauh dari tepi jurang. "Nah. Coba ini."

Ellen mengeluarkan sebuah _sweater_ abu-abu berleher _turtle_. Taiga melepas kaus belelnya dan menggantinya dengan _sweater_ itu—sedikit sempit, tapi bahannya yang halus memberi tahu Taiga harga _sweater_ itu pastinya tidak murah.

Ellen mengamatinya lagi. "Tidak," dia bergumam seraya mengerutkan hidung. "Sebentar."

Sekali lagi, Ellen berputar, kembali mencari-cari sesuatu di antara raknya. Hal yang sama berulang beberapa kali—Ellen memberinya baju, lalu membuat suara-suara kecil dan memberinya baju lagi. Sampai, pada akhirnya Taiga mengenakan setelan kaus v-neck putih yang ditimpa _hoodie_ hitam dengan bulu-bulu domba abu-abu di bagian dalam _hood_ , membuatnya sekilas seperti _bomber jacket_ ketika _hood_ diturunkan. Celananya berwarna hitam, mirip dengan yang dipakai Aomine. Dipadu pula dengan sepatu _oxford_ yang sama.

Ellen bersiul. "Oke. Kau dan Tom Ford," katanya, "berteman baik."

Baju itu sejujurnya membuat Taiga sesak, tapi dia membungkam.

"Nah, menunduk sedikit." Ellen menggosok kedua tangannya yang telah terbalur _gel_ transparan. Ketika Taiga merendahkan kepalanya, dia menyapukan kedua tangannya ke rambut Taiga. "Tak usah terlalu banyak. Agar tidak berantakan saja."

Seusai merapikan rambut Taiga, Ellen berkacak pinggang sembari mempelajari Taiga. Dia mengangguk setelah beberapa saat. " _You'll do_ ," katanya. "Syukurlah kalian berdua bukan selebriti berpersonaliti diva. Kru kita sedikit hari ini."

"Aku baru pertama kali mengikuti hal seperti ini," kata Taiga.

Ellen mengulas senyum. "Heh. Percayalah. Biasanya tak secepat dan selancar ini. Tak hanya aktor atau aktris, atlet seperti kalian pun demikian."

Taiga tak mengatakan hal itu mungkin dibantu Taiga yang tak mengerti apa pun mengenai _fashion_. Begitu pula Aomine, sejauh yang diketahui Taiga. Dan, sejujurnya, baju desainer yang dibawa Ellen semuanya mengintimidasi Taiga.

"Ya sudah," lanjut Ellen. "Yuk, ke Mike."

Mike mengatur Taiga dan Aomine untuk duduk bersebelahan di atas batu cadas raksasa yang menempel ke sebuah tebing pendek. Tak jauh, di sebelah kanan Taiga, adalah tepi jurang yang seakan tak berdasar dari tempatnya duduk. Namun, dia bisa mendengar aliran sungai Colorado dari bawah.

Matahari sudah lebih tinggi, setengah tampak dari dataran berwarna merah bata di seberang ngarai. Dinding tebing menampakkan lapisan sedimen yang bergradasi—merah, lembayung, cokelat—di sepanjang retakan ngarai yang ujungnya tak bisa diikuti mata.

"Kalian terlalu jauh," ujar Mike. "Lebih dekat. Taiga, kau santai saja."

Taiga bergeser sedikit ke kiri, meraba tekstur kasar batu di bawah telapak tangannya. Dia tak bersentuhan dengan Aomine, tapi hawa panas yang datang dari kulit Aomine membuat Taiga bergidik. Ellen tidak membalur _gel_ ke rambut Aomine, sehingga sedekat ini di sampingnya, Taiga bisa melihat anak-anak rambut berterbangan karena angin, menyapu tengkuk Aomine yang sedang melihat kamera.

Entah kenapa, keanehan yang dirasakan Taiga tadi pagi di dalam tenda masih terbawa sampai sekarang.

" _Good_. Aku suka ekspresimu, Daiki," kata Mike. "Taiga, kontak mata dengan kamera. Lihat kemari."

Ekspresi yang dimaksud Mike, menurut Taiga adalah ekspresi standar Aomine yang angkuh, terlebih ketika dia tidak suka pada sesuatu. Taiga mencoba meniru Aomine, mengedik dagunya dan memicingkan mata ke kamera. Namun, Taiga berprasangka efeknya tak sama.

Mike menurunkan kamera dan melambai ke Oliver untuk menggeser tiang lampu yang ujungnya dibungkus boks berbentuk segi enam, lalu melangkah ke kiri, dia melihat Taiga dan Aomine sembari mengerucutkan bibir.

Taiga mendadak salah tingkah. Walau dia cukup sering menjadi fokus kamera wartawan, baru kali ini ada yang ingin mengambil foto Taiga seraya mempertimbangkan aspek artistik Taiga di dalam foto tersebut.

"Kalian tak usah melihat kamera," ujar Mike. "Mengobrol saja. Seperti biasa."

 _Seperti biasa_ , batin Taiga, _mudah dalam teori_.

Namun, ketika Mike menaikkan kameranya kembali, Aomine menyikutnya. Tatapan Taiga kontan beralih dari Mike ke Aomine.

"Kau tahu peribahasa orang sini, itu—memakaikan _lipstick_ ke babi," kata Aomine. "Dalamnya tetap sama walau luarnya dipoles."

"Kau ini ...," kata Taiga, sedikit kesal, "bukannya kau juga sama."

Aomine menyeringai. "Ya justru karena itu," ujarnya. "Kau tak jengah dijadikan boneka _Ken_ oleh Ellen?"

"Dia hanya melakukan pekerjaannya, kan." Suara _shutter_ kamera membuat Taiga terdistraksi. Namun, dengan tekad, Taiga mencegah dirinya melihat ke arah Mike dan Oliver.

"Kalian lumayan lama di sana," kata Aomine. Dengan kasual, dia bersandar ke belakang, menahan tubuhnya dengan siku. Memaksa Taiga untuk sedikit membungkuk agar bisa tetap bertatapan dengan Aomine.

"Dengan Ellen? Dia kesulitan mencari baju untukku. Katanya walau bertinggi sama, massa ototmu dan aku berbeda. Kau lebih kecil." Taiga memberi Aomine cengiran tipis.

"Kau lebih gendut maksudmu? Dan, kita sama-sama tahu, aku lebih tinggi darimu."

"Tiga senti. Sama sekali tak terasa. Aku bisa melompat lebih tinggi darimu."

"Oh, ya? Persentase _shoot_ -mu bagaimana?"

Taiga merasakan kedua ujung bibirnya otomatis tertarik ke bawah. "Baik-baik saja."

Aomine menatapnya dalam diam beberapa saat. Lalu, dia memiringkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Omong-omong, kau masih berutang satu tonjokan padaku."

Taiga meringis. "Kau mau membicarakan hal ini sekarang?"

"Tak ada yang mendengar. Walau bisa mendengar sekali pun, aku tak yakin mereka mengerti Bahasa Jepang. Dan," bibir Aomine mencuat ke atas sebelah, "hei, kalau kau bisa mengalahkanku sehabis ini kuanggap hutangmu lunas. Mereka pasti meminta kita bermain basket, kan. Aku tahu kau membantu mereka memasang _ring_ itu."

"Kalau aku kalah?"

"Kau berhutang padaku satu hal lain lagi."

Mata Taiga mengerling ke arah lain sejenak. Dia terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian berkata, "Aku belum meminta maaf."

"Heh."

"Apa?"

Aomine mengedik bahunya. Cengirannya bertambah lebar. "Tidak. Hanya berpikir, kalau aku tahu membiarkanmu menonjokku akan membuatmu menuruti semua perkataanku, dari dulu sudah kupancing kau untuk melakukan itu."

Taiga menjatuhkan wajahnya ke dalam kedua telapak tangan. Dia lupa dia sedang berbicara dengan siapa. Percayailah Aomine untuk merusak momen Taiga meminta maaf. Namun—Taiga menyembunyikan senyum kecil di tangannya—dia juga tak bisa membayangkan Aomine akan mengatakan hal lain.

"Satu hal lagi," imbuh Aomine.

Taiga mengangkat wajah.

Kali ini, Aomine terlihat ragu, mengetuk permukaan batu di depannya beberapa saat.

"Apa lagi?" dorong Taiga.

"Permainanmu sebenarnya tidak sepayah yang kutuduh kemarin," kata Aomine.

"Ha. Kali ini kau yang mau meminta maaf?"

Aomine memajukan bibir bagian bawahnya ke depan, memasang ekspresi cemberut yang tak bertahan lama. "Bodoh," katanya. "Aku menonton klip pertandinganmu sewaktu kau kuliah."

Taiga menaut alis. "Kapan?"

"Heh. Waktu aku masih di Jepang. Kau payah di NBA karena masalah _playtime_ . Sedari dulu waktu kau di Jepang, kau selalu menjadi _ace_. Di tim kuliahmu juga demikian. Di sini, kau hanya bermain sekitar lima belas menit sampai dua puluh menitan setiap pertandingan. Kau perlu belajar untuk turun ke lapangan dengan mesin yang sudah panas."

Taiga merasakan dadanya mencelos. Dia tak ingin diingatkan soal hal itu. "Memangnya kau kira aku tidak tahu. Aku sering membicarakan ini dengan _Coach._ Dia ingin aku berlatih agar bisa bermain di posisi lain untuk menambah _playtime_ … dia menyarankanku untuk bermain sebagai Shooting Guard juga. Namun, seperti yang kau tahu. Posisi itu bukan hal mudah untukku."

"Ya. Tapi, sebenarnya bukan itu yang mau kubahas," kata Aomine, kemudian terdiam kembali.

Taiga menunggunya.

"Arrgh." Aomine melihat Taiga dengan kesal. "Kau ini haruskah memaksaku mengatakan ini? Kau tahu perasaanku waktu melihatmu pertama kali memakai seragam Warriors? Aku iri. Tak ada yang bilang karir di bj league itu jelek—tapi, semua pemain basket memimpikan bisa bermain di tempatmu waktu itu. Aku pun demikian."

Mata Taiga membelalak. Dia tak pernah memikirkan hal ini dari sisi Aomine. Tak menyangka Aomine bisa berpikiran seperti itu. "Tapi kau lebih dari layak untuk ikut _draft_ setiap saat, kan?"

Aomine menghembus napas dalam. "Tidak sampai kau menjadi perhatian media sewaktu bergabung dengan Warriors. Aku pun tak pernah terpikir. Memangnya kapan pemain asia lain bisa sukses di NBA selain Yao Ming? Aku mengajukan diri untuk ikut _draft_ setengah bertaruh waktu itu. Dan, direktur sialan itu tak akan tahu namaku kalau dia tak terlebih dahulu mengenalmu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia menonton klip pertandinganmu sebelum kau direkrut. Beberapa di antaranya adalah klip pertandingan SMA kita."

"Oh. Kau …," Taiga berhenti sejenak, "tak pernah membahas ini sebelumnya?"

Aomine mengerutkan hidungnya. "Errgh. Mengakui kalau kau membuatku frustrasi selama menontonmu dari televisi selama kurun _rookie-_ mu itu?"

Taiga menyeringai. "Kau baru saja mengakuinya sekarang?"

"Heh. Jangan membuatku menyesalinya, bodoh," kata Aomine.

Taiga menggeleng. "Kau benar-benar …."

Aomine tak merespons. Alih-alih, dia memasang raut malasnya lagi. Namun, kalut di dalam dada Taiga sedikit terurai. Aomine baru saja melakukan hal tak terduga. Taiga tahu hal yang baru saja dikatakan Aomine tak mungkin keluar darinya dengan mudah. Taiga mengigit bagian dalam pipinya, mengulum sebuah senyum.

"Sudah cukup. Kalian kembali lah kemari," suara Mike memecah ilusi lingkaran privasi mereka. Taiga sudah hampir lupa mereka berada di mana. Dengan sedikit berat hati, Taiga beringsut turun dari batu. Merasa absurd karena dia tak ingin pembicaraannya dengan Aomine selesai secepat itu karena dia awalnya bahkan tak ingin memulai.

Mike tertawa pada mereka ketika mereka mendekat. Mata birunya menyipit. "Kalian mau melihat hasil foto kalian?"

Taiga mengafirmasi, dan diajak berkumpul di depan sebuah _laptop_ yang terbuka di atas koper besi, tempat kamera Mike. Oliver mengoperasikan _laptop_ itu, membuka satu per satu foto untuk pemirsa di balik bahunya.

Foto-foto itu tak terlalu banyak. Namun, tanpa Taiga sadari, Mike telah berhasil mengambil foto mereka dari beberapa sudut berbeda. Foto pertama adalah dari awal pemotretan. Mereka berdua melihat ke kamera dengan raut serius. Taiga mengerti maksud Mike soal ekspresi Aomine yang dia sukai di awal tadi. Aomine memiliki jenis wajah bersiku dan simetris yang disukai fotografer profesional. Dia melihat ke luar foto dengan tatapan menantang. Taiga sendiri tampak seperti sedang konstipasi di sampingnya.

Namun, di luar itu foto Mike luar biasa. Warna lembayung matahari merendam seluruh foto, membuat suasana ngarai yang senyap bahkan lebih impresif ketimbang aslinya.

Foto kedua masih dengan latar belakang dan warna yang sama, tapi posisi mereka sudah berbeda. Mereka tak lagi menghadap kamera, alih-alih saling memasang kontak mata dan terlihat jelas sedang bercakap-cakap.

Oliver terus melewati foto-foto, sampai Mike memberhentikannya. Memberi tahu grup yang berkumpul dia menginginkan foto di layar.

Foto yang dimaksud diambil lebih dekat daripada foto sebelumnya. Memperlihatkan Aomine yang setengah bersandar di batu, tubuhnya menghadap Taiga. Wajahnya hanya tiga per empat terlihat kamera. Sebuah cengiran menghiasi mimiknya. Sedangkan Taiga—dia bahkan tak sadar kapan foto ini diambil—sedang mengerling ke kamera dengan raut tanpa ekspresi, tapi tubuhnya sedikit menunduk, seakan dia di tengah pembicaraan dengan Aomine dan ada yang menginterupsi mereka sehingga Taiga mengangkat wajah.

Foto itu terlihat seperti ... momen pribadi. Taiga tak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Dia membiarkan pujian dari Ellen dan Vanessa berlalu begitu saja melewati kepalanya. Melirik Aomine, Taiga mendapati Aomine pun hanya diam.

"Oke. Selanjutnya foto individu," kata Mike, membubarkan kumpulan itu.

Selama dua puluh menit ke depan, Mike memotret mereka secara bergantian dengan kostum yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Matahari sudah seluruhnya berada di atas garis cakrawala ketika Oliver mendorong _ring_ portabel ke tempat yang diinginkan Mike.

"Kita bermain dengan kostum ini?" tanya Aomine saat Ellen memberinya bola basket yang diambil dari tendanya dan Taiga.

"Ya. Kalau kalian menghancurkannya kalian harus bayar," kata Ellen. Namun, dari seringai lebar yang dia pamerkan, jelas bahwa Ellen berseloroh.

Baju yang mereka pakai, tak jauh berbeda dari setelan di awal pemotretan. Taiga mengenakan kaus v-neck polos berwarna putih, dipadu dengan celana bahan hitam dan _oxford_ berwarna sama. Aomine kembali ke kemeja dengan lengan dilipat dan berlapis vest.

Mereka tak akan bisa bermain maksimal. Bukan hanya karena sepatu yang bukan dirancang untuk olahraga, tapi karena permukaan tanah di sana pun tak ideal untuk membuat bola membal. Mike memberi tahu bahwa mereka tak perlu bermain dengan serius, hanya cukup untuk membuat mereka 'terlihat' bermain.

Namun, berhadapan dengan Aomine, Taiga yakin dalam lima menit kepura-puraan itu akan menjadi serius. Dia menggigit bagian dalam pipinya dan mengambil kuda-kuda di depan _ring._ Tugasnya kali ini adalah menghadang Aomine.

Aomine melakukan _dribbling_ beberapa kali sembari mengawasi Taiga. Kontrol bola Aomine tak sebaik biasanya. Tanah yang tak rata dikombinasikan bahan permukaan yang keras membuat lontaran bola lebih susah ditebak. Walau demikian, Taiga tahu Aomine tetaplah Aomine. Menjaganya untuk tak mencetak skor bukan tugas mudah.

"Kau yakin bisa mengalahkanku? Tak mau minggir saja?" kata Aomine seraya memamerkan giginya dengan seringai lebar.

"Jangan banyak bicara. Ayo cepat." Taiga melebarkan kedua tangannya. Aomine tak akan melakukan _three points_ dalam duel dengan Taiga. Posisinya pun tak memungkinkan untuk itu. Taiga memprediksi dia pasti akan masuk ke penjagaan Taiga dan melakukan _dribbling_ dan _fake_ yang sudah menjadi ciri khas Aomine sejak _season_ lalu.

Tak pelak, sesuai praduga Taiga, dia melangkah ke depan, dan dengan cepat menggiring bola ke samping Taiga. Namun, Taiga tahu apa yang ingin Aomine lakukan sebelum dia melakukannya. Taiga membayangi langkah Aomine. Dilihatnya sepersekian detik, ekspresi Aomine sedikit kaget, membatalkan ancang-ancang _two pointers._

Dia menurunkan bola dan—Taiga melihat kesempatan itu—kaki Aomine terpeleset karena berbeda dengan sepatu Nike Air Uptempo favorit Aomine yang dipakai di hampir semua pertandingan _season_ kemarin, sepatu _oxford_ Ellen jauh lebih licin dan berbahaya untuk _foot work_ yang dilakukan Aomine.

Taiga memanfaatkan Aomine yang terdistraksi dan merebut bola. Ketika Aomine menyadari apa yang Taiga lakukan, semua sudah terlambat. Taiga sudah setengah jalan berada di udara. Lompatannya tak setinggi biasanya, tapi cukup untuk melakukan _dunk_ tepat di atas kepala Aomine.

Persentase _shoot_ Taiga di luar garis _one point_ di bawah 40% sejak tahun kemarin. Namun, bila ada satu jenis _shoot_ yang tak pernah dia gagalkan, _shoot_ itu adalah _dunk shot_.

Senyap mengisi udara beberapa lama setelah bola Taiga masuk. Vanessa mengejar bola yang terpental ke belakang Mike yang sedari tadi bergerak bebas, mengambil foto tanpa _tripod_. Keberadaannya hampir tak terasa karena Taiga berkonsentrasi dengan Aomine.

"Jadi, hutangku lunas?" ujar Taiga seraya mengembangkan senyum lebar.

Aomine mengerut alisnya. "Itu curang. Kau merebut bola karena tak sengaja."

"Aku menang," tegas Taiga.

Aomine menggeram. "Sekali lagi," katanya.

Taiga meladeninya. Mereka mengulang _one-on-one_ itu beberapa kali. Taiga menang empat kali dan kalah tiga kali. Dia tahu kemenangannya tak akan terjadi bila mereka bertanding di lapangan basket yang sebenarnya. Mengalahkan Aomine di sini tak akan mengubah kenyataan Taiga yang tak bisa berperforma maksimal di lapangan. Namun, tak bisa dipungkirinya, mengalahkan Aomine begitu memuaskan.

Sudah lama dia tak tertawa lepas.

.

.

.

.

Dua puluh kilometer di luar Las Vegas, Ford Taurus Taiga rusak. Tak ada apa pun sepanjang mata memandang, selain tundra yang senyap dan debu berterbangan karena angin.

Taiga turun dari mobil seraya bersungut-sungut, bersumpah serapah soal nasib sial dan Aomine. Selama dua puluh menit terakhir mereka sedang berargumen, melanjutkan pembicaraan soal kecurangan yang dimulai semenjak pertandingan tadi pagi.

Taiga mendesis ketika melihat asap keluar dari kap mobil. Dari sisi penumpang, dia mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup kembali. Aomine melangkah mendekatinya.

Taiga memutar badan untuk menghadap Aomine.

"Lalu, bagaimana sekarang?" kata Taiga. "Baterai pons sudah kosong. Punyamu?"

"Masih ada," ujar Aomine.

"Bagus. Sini." Taiga mengulurkan tangan, berharap Aomine memberikan telfonnya.

Namun, Aomine tak melakukan itu. Alih-alih, dia melangkah maju, menginvasi jarak privat Taiga. Taiga tidak sempat melakukan apa pun—menghalangi atau mendorong Aomine. Dia terperangah ketika bibir Aomine menyentuh bibirnya.

Tiga detik. Tak ada yang bergerak.

Sampai...

"Kau gila?" Taiga berkata. Dia mundur selangkah, tapi bokongnya terbentur dengan kap mobil.

"Tidak," kata Aomine, "kau saja yang terlalu bodoh."

"Ha?"

Aomine melangkah maju lagi. Intensinya jelas kali ini. Namun, Taiga entah kenapa tak mencegah Aomine—sebuah kegilaan sementara. Ketika bibir Aomine mengecupnya lagi, dia hampir kehilangan napas.

.

Di bulan Oktober, sebuah majalah sampai di ruang loker Golden State Warriors. Nick Kaminsky duduk di kursinya sembari mengangkat kaki, membuka plastik majalah itu. Dia terkekeh setelah beberapa menit, kemudian memanggil Taiga dan melempar majalah itu ke kepalanya ketika Taiga menoleh.

Taiga menggerundel, tapi tak membalas Nick. Dia terlalu sibuk menghelai edisi baru Vanity Fair dengan kover Natalia Vodianova dan liputan khusus tentang lini _fashion_ barunya. Di halaman tiga puluh dua, Taiga menemukan artikel mereka. Tulisan Vanessa disemati dengan foto-foto yang diambil Mike. Sebagian besar sudah Taiga lihat di lokasi kala itu.

Namun, jari Taiga berhenti menghelai ketika dia sampai di sebuah halaman dengan foto yang tak dia ingat pernah diambil Mike. Jelas bukan bagian dari sesi pemotretan mereka. Di dalam foto itu, mereka mengenakan pakaian kasual. Api unggun menarik perhatian dengan warna kuning kemerahan prominen. Mereka duduk tak jauh dari sana, terkunci di tengah momen percakapan. Keduanya memegang gelas _stainless steel,_ tersenyum seakan salah satu dari mereka baru saja melucu.

Taiga teringat pada saat Vanessa mewawancarai mereka untuk kedua kalinya. Adegan ini terjadi di tengah situasi itu. Hanya saja, tak ada yang tahu ada orang lain di luar _frame_ itu—kecuali mereka.

Taiga mendadak merasa bodoh. Dalam benaknya, dia berharap tak ada yang bisa menginterpretasi tatapan yang diberikan Aomine untuknya dalam foto itu. Berharap agar rahasia mereka tak terbongkar. Rahasia kecil yang dimulai di bumi tandus di antara Grand Canyon dan Las Vegas.

 **FIN**

Terima kasih telah membaca fanfiksi ini. Review, tentu saja akan membuatku senang!


End file.
